Revenge of the Fallen
by Mysterious Miracle
Summary: We had all thought about him, even since he died. He has been there, lurking in our dreams, waiting and watching us. We never thought he would be reincarnated, no one thought that Tigerstar would be his own great-child. Not even me and Shadepaw.
1. My Mother

I sat in the middle of the clearing, slowly chewing my lizard thoroughly as Shadepaw rambled on and on.

"Yeah, I know- Hey Mousepaw!" Shadepaw grinned at the sandy she-cat across the clearing, she blushed and looked away from him. Russetpaw laughed and Redpaw's whiskers twitched.

"Told you she likes me." Shadepaw's arrogance was clear in his voice, I just shrugged.

"Looks more like you just embarrassed her." I muttered with a quick grin as he swiped his paw at me, missing my ear.

"At least I didn't get clawed by _Streampaw_!" Shadepaw growled playfully, Redpaw obviously could hold in his laughter anymore, he busted in to a laughing fit, Russetpaw following along.

"His laugh is so cute!" Came a mew from the group of she-cat apprentices by the Apprentice den.

"Honestly, why do you think _their _cute?" Heatherpaw's shrill voice came, I suppressed a growl, Shadepaw rolled his eyes. I absolutely _hated _Heatherpaw. She was the pain of my very existence.

"Hey Cinderleaf, lookin good!" Shadepaw's voice interrupted my thought, as the black she-cat passed us. Shadepaw's eyes followed her, I swallowed what lizard I had in my mouth.

"Shadepaw," I breathed, "That. Was. My. _Mother_!!!"

Shadepaw laughed, drawing a gray paw over his ear, he looked over at Redpaw, who shook his head. Russetpaw looked over at me, than to the group of she-cats, then to the ground. I growled briefly, then Silentpaw walked by slowly. Shadepaws eyes flashed, and finished grooming his fur quickly.

"Be right back."

"Shadepaw, she a Medicine cat apprentice. She's off-limits." I laughed; Shadepaw could lift your sprits very easily. He had been my best friend since he saved my life. We had been on a patrol one evening, a moon or two into my apprenticeship, I really hated him back then, because _all _the she-cat's liked him, or the twins. I almost fell into the lake, he grabbed my scurf and pulled me up before my mentor even had a chance to get to me. I found out he was just a nice cat, he was just a likeable person, and so were Redpaw and Russetpaw, they were probably the most loyal friends you could ask for.

Shadepaw had taught me a few things about she-cats, my first attempt at flirting didn't go so great. It was with Streampaw, she just hissed and clawed me right across the muzzle, her father had been very supportive of it, too. He died not too long after that though, along with her mother, in a major fight with Riverclan. The worst thing was; her mother died saving _my _life. I felt horrible and tried to make it up to her, but Heatherpaw told me if I _ever _spoke to her again, she would 'rip out my eyes and throw them to the buzzards, and then bring me to the rouges, where I belonged.'

I hadn't realized that I zoned out, Shadepaw was standing with Silentpaw, taking away. It was just like him to fall for the _one _she-cat he just couldn't have! She smiled and he padded back to us, he tried to make the short walk cool and slow. Like he was trying to make sure _everyone _in the clan saw him, I rolled my eyes. Once he reached us, Redpaw looked up at him.

"So-" A yowl split the air, Silentpaw's head raised as Icestream bolted to the nursery, Silentpaw stood and followed her, but at a slower pace.

"Must be Dawnshadow's kits." I muttered, Shadepaw nodded and looked back to Redpaw.

"Just because she's a Medicine cat _apprentice_ doesn't mean she can't like me!"

"Chill." I mewed, looking at Shadepaw with serious eyes, "If she likes you, she likes you, if not, too bad for her." Russetpaw and Redpaw nodded, Shadepaw sat, I passed him the leftover lizard.

"Russetpaw?" Mousepaw whispered, wait, when did she come over here? Redpaw grinned, he just couldn't miss the opportunity to trick a clanmate.

"Yes?" Redpaw answered, flicking his tail, so slightly that you would only notice it even you were watching for it. That was their sign that the other one should play along.

"Um, I was just wondering if you want to go one the Sunrise patrol with Me, Swiftpaw, Wildfire, and Darkcloud."

"Sure thing." Mousepaw lingered for a second then turned and padded, very quickly, back to her brother.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, shaking my head at Redpaw, it was so like him to just agree to whatever. He simply shrugged.

"I still think Redpaw's eyes are a shade darker than Russetpaw's." Shadepaw mewed thoughtfully, flicking his tail to Redpaw.

"Give it up Shadepaw, they are _identical_!" I mewed, flicking my thick tail in dismissal.

"Nuh-uh." He argued, "It is absolutely impossible, they have to slightly different!"

"No, Shadepaw. Their fur is the exact same shade, Their eyes are both light blue, they both love jokes. They are _not _different!" I growled, I hate to say it, but sometimes Shadepaw is just flat out wrong. We have had many arguments about the twins. I was _not _wrong.

"Whatever you say," Shadepaw muttered, rolling his eyes, "Control freak."

"_What?_" I hissed, he smiled, flicking his tail. I felt my stand up on end. This wasn't any laughing matter, Shadepaw was the most stubborn cat I have _ever _met. I felt someone's gaze burning into me. I looked over my shoulder to the apprentice den. Streampaw and Heatherpaw where glaring at me. They have hated me for as long as I can remember, but it became bluntly obvious around the time I became friends with Shadepaw, Redpaw, and Russetpaw.

It was around sunhigh, I was discussing the fascinating shade of Bluekit's fur, she had the prettiest fur I had ever seen. Heatherpaw had been sitting at the corner of camp, whispering with Streampaw, probably plotting as always. She then glared at me, then mouthed 'Rouge'. At first I didn't understand why, but Russetpaw explained that she and Streampaw didn't take kindly to newcomers, including the blood relatives of non-clan cats. She thought that they were all traitors, and so did Streampaw, mostly because her brother was killed by a badger. I hated it for her, especially now that she has lost all of her family, but she didn't have to take it out on me.

"What are _you _looking at _rouge_?" Heatherpaw's sharp mew came from the other side other the clearing. I blinked, then looked away from her, Shadepaw's eyebrow was raised in curiosity, He started to say something, and I silenced him with a flick of my tail.

This was going to be a long day.

**So what do you think about how the characters are going along? Have I captured everyone Right??**


	2. Allegiances

**It should be noted that No cat here belongs to me, except for Echopaw and Dreamheart.  
I Don't own warriors, I wish I did though!  
Shadepaw belongs to Graywind, Redpaw and Russetpaw belong to Holly60zz, Heatherpaw and Deadleaf belong to Random Rocker, Streampaw belongs to Serpent's Ballet, Silentpaw belongs to Warriorzfreak, Wolfheart belongs to Phantomflower, and Eclipsekit belongs to  
Ashstar Leader of Darkclan  
**

**Thanks so much you guys for giving me permission to use your cats!!**

**_Shadowclan_**

Leader:  
**Russetstar- **red colored she-cat, oldest cat in the clan, down to her last life  
_Apprentice: Shadepaw_

Deputy:  
**Darkflame**- gray-black pelt that looks like a flame in the moonlight, blue eyes that cracks with icy fire, she is quiet and stays among the shadows, she is named after her brother, Flamefurry.

Medicine Cat:  
**Icestream- **Snappish silvery tortoiseshell-tabby mix She-cat with gray stripe down back,  
she is very wary of new comers since she was almost killed by rouges as an apprentice.  
_Apprentice: __Silentpaw_

Warriors:

**Tigerpelt- **a dark brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes  
_Apprentice: Redpaw_  
**Flamefur- **a bright ginger-red tom  
**Brightpetal**- Cream she-cat with a black nose, blue eyes  
_Apprentice: Russetpaw  
_**Snakestripe**- Tabby tom, he is lithe and moves like a snake  
**Snowfoot- **Gray she-cat, she has one white forepaw  
**Blacktail- **Proud tabby tom with a pure black tail  
**Cinderleaf- **Black she-cat with amber eyes, very ambitious  
_Apprentice: Firepaw_  
**Darkfur**- Black tabby tom, has white paws  
**Amberstone- **Ginger tom, sweet and caring.  
**Owlfeather-**a light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.  
**Olivetail-** a tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes.  
**Shrewflight-** a gray she-cat with black paws.  
_Apprentice: Streampaw_  
**Sparrowtail- **a short-furred tabby with tawny fur and thin brown stripes. His left forepaw is a lighter tan than the others, and his tail is long and thin. His build is rather lean, made more hunting more than fighting. He is a very clever and ambitious cat.  
**Shatteredclaw- **A brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white underbelly and black stripes, has one shattered claw from fighting with a fox, He is kind, yet vicious when it comes to battle.  
_Apprentice: Briarpaw_  
**Darkcloud- **Dark gray and black tom with deep blue eyes, He is strong and selfless.  
**Nightstalker- **Black tom with white ear and tail tips and ice blue eyes, he is Strong, Clever, Proud, Ambitious, intimidating, and Mysterious, and he dreams of becoming leader.  
_Apprentice: Mousepaw_  
**Wolfheart- **Well muscled but slender dark gray she-cat with golden eyes, Loyal, brave, wise, wary of strangers, occasionally aggressive with Clanmates  
_Apprentice: Echopaw_  
**Squirreltail- **Large reddish ginger tom with blue eyes, and thick tail, Gentle but fierce, has been known to be naive and childish.  
**Dreamcatcher- **Beautiful cream and white she-cat with ice blue eyes, she is Gentle, selfless, and well respected, she is very wise and since kithood she has been able to solve any problem.  
_Apprentice: Sunpaw_  
**Deadleaf- **Brown tom with a shredded ear and amber eyes, he is Grumpy and strong, his ear was shredded in battle  
_Apprentice: Heatherpaw_  
**Wildfire- **Pale ginger she-cat with darker ginger flecks and amber eyes, she is fun loving, cheerful, active, and kind  
_Apprentice: Twigpaw_  
**Snowpetal- **dusty white she-cat, she is kind and loyal  
**Nightspark**- black tom with pale green eyes, he is brave and sweet  
**Blacktail- **black tom with silver stripes and green eyes  
_Apprentice: Swiftpaw_  
**Brightpetal**- creamy-colored she-cat with black ears, two black feet, a black tail and other black patches

Apprentices:

**Firepaw- **Lively red tom  
**Redpaw- **Tall and lithe with sleek ginger coats and light blue eyes, Russetpaw's twin, Flirty, cunning, and mischevous, he and his brother are always looking for a good way to trick their clanmates. Son of Tigerpelt. Even though they love having a laugh, none of their jokes are meant to hurt anyone and they are fiercely loyal friends beneath the joking exterior. Oddly likeable, even though the eternal laughter does get a bit annoying.  
**Russetpaw- **Tall and lithe with sleek ginger coats and light blue eyes, Redpaw's twin, Flirty, cunning, and mischevous, he and his brother are always looking for a good way to trick their clanmates. Son of Tigerpelt. Even though they love having a laugh, none of their jokes are meant to hurt anyone and they are fiercely loyal friends beneath the joking exterior. Oddly likeable, even though the eternal laughter does get a bit annoying.  
**Silentpaw- **A pale gray tabby she-cat with white paws and a black ear, She has golden yellow eyes, she was a very quiet kit. She is a dreamer, and she doesn't like fighting or confrontation.  
**Streampaw**- dark gray fur that is in a short cut. She has a slender build, and long limbs. Gray streaks run over her pelt up to her ankles, and her tail has a lighter tip. Her whiskers are long and elegant. Her eyes are a grayish/blue as well. She can be rather sassy and stubborn.  
**Heatherpaw- **White she-cat with amethyst colored eyes, she is Proud, fearless, and energetic, and she was found half dead on a thunderpath as a kit  
**Twigpaw- **cream tom with a deformed brown tail and green eyes, he is shy, self-conscious, determined, and clever.  
**Echopaw- **Gray tom with white paws and beautiful blue eyes, he has a tendency to exaggerate things, he thinks very much of himself, and believes he could be the next Blackstar, he is very bossy and thinks it's his way or the thunderpath.  
**Shadepaw- **tall, muscularly lean gray tom with beautiful blue eyes, he is a very a charming, adamant, and confident young tom, who tends to flirt with any she-cat, no matter their age, just to get a smile out of them. He loves to fight and can sometimes be reckless, a little bossy, and sharp-tongued when irritated; but is genuinely liked by everyone  
**Mousepaw- **pretty, light brown tabby she cat with hazel-green eyes, she is a very polite, well mannered she-cat, but can get very jealous; she is the best hunter out of all of the apprentices but can be surprisingly tough when she needs to be. She tends to let things go to her head, but desires to be leader someday  
**Swiftpaw- **ginger and white tom with amber eyes  
**Briarpaw- **Dark brown she cat with a black stripe down her back and very dark blue eyes, she is impatient, sweet, and kind, she tends to fall into the quiet crowd.  
**Sunpaw**- pale yellowish tabby she-cat with blue eyes, she is shy, gentle and caring.

Queens:

**Rosepetal- **A long haired brown and white tabby she-cat with a sweeping tail and deep amber eyes, whitepaws and ears, Protecting and motherly, she was named after the roses that grew in her kittypet  
mother's garden. Mother of Amberstone's kits: _Violetkit(brown and white tabby she-cat), Flamekit(ginger tom),and Tigerkit (a brown tabby tom with a ginger tail tip and white paws)_

**Dawnshadow- **A fluffy light gray she-cat with amber eyes, She is caring but not as protective as she should be, Mother of Owlfeather's kits: _Shadowkit (fluffy, slender light gray she-cat with yellow eyes), Sandkit (pretty, tan tabby she-cat with brown stripe running down her back and yellow eyes), Thistlekit (gray tom with black stripes and light green eyes), Pebblekit (Dark gray, short with a stubbly tail, Yellow eyes), Rockkit (Gray tom with green eyes), _

**Robinsong- **pretty, mottled dark brown she-cat with green eyes, kind, caring, and gentle but can be quite strict, Mother of Darkcloud's kits: _Badgerkit (Gray and black tabby tom with white feet and amber eyes), and Bluekit (bluish silver she-cat with pale green eyes)_

**Dreamheart**- Pretty, white she-cat with amber eyes, she is very nice, and caring, she lets her kits get away with things and is often scolded by Robinsong for it, Mother of Flamefur's kits:_ Featherkit (pale gray she-cat), Duskkit (light brown tabby tom), Eclipsekit (A pure black tom with dark amber eyes and one gray paw), Birdkit ( Creamy she-cat with white paws and a white tail tip, she has amber eyes)_

Elders:

**Twanypelt-** Very old tortoiseshell She-cat, refuses to go down without a fight. She is the second oldest cat in Shadowclan.  
**Snowbird**- Once a pretty pure white she-cat with blue eyes, now her fur is unkept, and she is nearing her time.  
**Kinkfur**- a tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles and green eyes. She is still young at heart, and wasn't  
happy about joining the Elder's den.  
**Whitewater** is a white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye, she is the youngest Elder. She was around when Brightheart gave birth to  
Dapplepaw.

**Mothflame- **pretty pale gray she-cat with beautiful blue eyes, she is the mother of Shadepaw, she had him at a late age.

_**Riverclan**_

Leader:

**Mistystar- **Blue gray she-cat

Deputy:

**Volewhisker-**dark brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat:  
**Hollyberry- **Short, gray she-cat  
_Apprentice: Fishpaw_

_  
_Warriors:

**Dewfur- **Beautiful black she-cat  
**Pebblefur- **Brown tom**  
Dawnpetal- **Golden she-cat  
_Apprentice: Streakpaw_  
**Blossomfeather- **Blue-gray she-cat  
**Wetclaw- **Gray tom with blue gray paws  
**Lighningstreak- **Golden tabby tom  
**Mossflower- **White she-cat  
_Apprentice: Skypaw_  
**Dashheart- **Long-legged Gray she-cat


	3. Kit Sitting

**It should be noted that No cat here belongs to me, except for Echopaw and Dreamheart.  
I Don't own warriors, I wish I did though!  
Shadepaw belongs to Graywind, Redpaw and Russetpaw belong to Holly60zz, Heatherpaw and Deadleaf belong to Random Rocker, Streampaw belongs to Serpent's Ballet, Silentpaw belongs to Warriorzfreak, Wolfheart belongs to Phantomflower, and Eclipsekit belongs to Ashfur Leader of Darkclan.**

**_I AM SOO SORRY PEOPLE!! This morning I uploaded a chapter from my other story into this on, that's why it was confusing. This is the REAL Chapter!!! _  
**

_**ECHOPAW'S POV**_

"But Russetstar!" Shadepaw groaned, We we're having to kit-sit, _kit-sit!_ That was a she-cat's job!

"Shadepaw, I have told you a million times already! The queens are going out for a little while, they need you to watch the kits." Russetstar's voice was raspy, she had just gotten over her greencough, a few of the queens had caught it, and the other two were taking them up to an abandoned twoleg nest, Dreamheart and Dawnshadow had caught it, Robinsong and Rosepetal were fine, though.

"But there's like a zillion kits here!" Shadepaw argued, at least he was on my side, Shadepaw could practically argue his way out of anything.

"No." Russetstar mewed, then turned leaving Shadepaw and me alone with a never ending line of eyes looking up at us. I sighed, at least some of them were nearing they're apprenticeship, maybe they wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright, Dawnshadow's kits here, Rosepetal's here, Robinsong's here, and Dreamheart's there." Shadepaw mewed, flicking to random spots around the nursery. Violetkit, Flamekit, and Tigerkit sat in one corner. Badgerkit and Bluekit were the closest to me. Featherkit, Dustkit, Eclispsekit, and Birdkit were in the far corner of the small nursery. Dawnshadow's kits, Shadowkit, Sandkit, Thistlekit, Pebblekit, and Rockkit, were in the middle. Dawnshadow had the biggest litter since the great journey, or even before Firestar had been born.

"My work here is done." Shadepaw smiled, padding to the corner and plopping down.

"What? No! Shadepaw, you and I are working on this together, and that requires you being awake and helping!" I hissed, most of the kits laughed, Eclipsekit didn't even smile. He just sat there, staring at me with big eyes.

"You know, I've been thinking-"

"That's a shocker." I teased, Shadepaw glared at me with a small smile. I felt something jump on my tail; I whirled around in alarm, knocking poor, little Sandkit to the ground. She was obviously pouncing on my tail. Sandkit stared up at me for a heartbeat, then burst into a yowling fit.

"Ah! What's wrong with her?!" Shadepaw mewed in alarm, jumping up so fast you would have though he sat on a hedgehog.

"Make it stop!" I screeched, Wildfire's voiced almost made me jump out of my fur, I whirled around to see her smiling at me, I smiled back. Stupid Shadepaw, rubbing off on me.

"You're new to this, aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question; Wildfire padded over to the pale she-cat and whispered something to her, Sandkit's yowling ceased and was replaced with small sniffles.  
"Echopaw made me fawl." (**A/N: Kit speak) **Sandkit whispered, Wildfire licked her head, and then told her Shadepaw would bring her a nice, juicy rabbit.

"Reawly Shawdepaw?" Sandkit's eyes were full of hope, Shadepaw smiled, then watched as Wildfire crossed the floor to the entrance.

"Wildfire, Thanks. Don't know what we would do without you." Shadepaw smiled at her, Wildfire smiled back at him for a moment, then turned to walk out.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." I gaped at him; Shadepaw was defiantly the biggest flirt I have ever met. I shook my head; Sandkit was still staring at him with big yellow eyes.

"Well Shadepaw, can't let down a she-cat." Shadepaw muttered to himself, then padded to the freshkill pile, I hoped that there was a rabbit, on the account that it was a very slim chance that we ever had one her, and that no one had eaten it yet. Sunpaw appeared behind Shadepaw both carrying mouthfuls of freshkill. Shadepaw laid two lizards, a rabbit, and a frog down; Sunpaw brought three frogs, and two lizards. Sandkit smiled, trying her best to pull the big rabbit down, I grabbed it and sat it down in front of her, she smiled up at me innocently. I smiled back.

"Would you wike to shware?" Sandkit ask sweetly, I nodded then took a bit out of the rabbit.

"Well, the queens should be back by moonhigh. After they eat it's their bedtime." Sunpaw smiled at me, I smiled and nodded. Shadepaw grinned and raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes, even if I was interested in Sunpaw, Shadepaw would be the last to know about it.

"Well, I have to go. Dreamcatcher wanted me to tend to the Elders. You know how Tawnypelt can get if she's hungry." Sunpaw smiled at me once more, and then padded out of the nursery.

"It is beyond me how _any _cat can choose watching these kits stuff their faces instead of being a warrior."  
Shadepaw wrinkled his nose in mock horror, "They don't do _anything_! They can't even fight!"

"We can to!" Featherkit hissed, licking the remains off her whiskers. Both her, and two she-cats she had been feasting with dropped into a crouch.

"Um, Shadepaw?"

"Yeah?"

"Did it ever occur to you that they have _fathers_ who might have told them a few things about _killing _us?" I asked through gritted teeth, my fur was touching the wall of the nursery, now there was nowhere left to run. I was praying to Starclan that _kits _weren't going to kill me. I watched as Shadepaw was attacked by Leafkit, Badgerkit, Birdkit, and Violetkit. Tigerkit waited until he was down to make a long run and jump on him.  
"Echopaw- Save… Yourself… Run…" Shadepaw's voice came from below a writhing pile of kits. It slowly ended in a gurgling, his paw reached out of the pile, then slowly sank back. Shadepaw must have been dead. What happened to those who were killed by kits? Slowly I felt myself sinking into a panic, what do I do? I can't hurt a kit! What should I do?

"Attack!" Flamekit yowled, as he, Dustkit, and Eclipsekit ran at me. My feet were suddenly knocked out from under me, my breath with it. Dustkit and Flamekit batted at me with their paws, seeming to not quite know what to do. Eclipsekit was more… Skilled. He knew at least a bite to a cat's neck hurt, even if it only was a four moon old kit that was biting. I cringed away from the black kit, He had always sort of scared me. Not that I cared that he was Tigerstar's great-grandson. That had absolutely nothing to do with it. So was Dustkit, I wasn't all that scared of him either.

"Ha!" I heard Shadepaw laugh as Sandkit pounced on me, her tiny claws not even long enough to poke through my fur. I smiled and whispered "Go get Shadepaw."

She grinned, and then lept off of me. Bluekit, Featherkit, Tigerkit, all the kits that had attacked Shadepaw stepped back, leaving Sandkit sitting utterly tranquil in the middle of them, starring up at him with big eyes.

"Oh no!" Shadepaw mewed, jumping up and backing away from them, "No no no no, no, and no!"

"She's just a moon old kit, Shadepaw! What harm could possibly come of her?" I laughed, It was so foolish of me to think that Shadepaw of all cats cloud be killed by a mob of kits. I had been so engrossed with the kit war, I hadn't notice the sun was setting.

"Alright kits, bedtime!" I mewed, loud enough that every kit could hear.

"Noo!" The kits all said in unision, practically shaking the entire den, then the 'No' turned into different branches off of 'Shadepaw tell him no!' and 'Echopaw we're not sleepy!' Then, being the tiny genius that she is, Sandkit mewed;

"Tell us a story." Then that turned into;

"Yeah! Story!"  
"We'll go to sleep right after that!"  
"Make it about a little black kit!"

"Okay." I mewed, then the kits and Shadepaw, Shadepaw being the loudest, wailed 'YES!' Slowly Shadepaw had stood, quietly padded over to the sitting kits, and sat beside them, eyes totally focused. He had the same look as when a she-cat at our first gathering, who happened to be from Riverclan, told him he had pretty eyes.

"Once upon a time there was a kit who fell out of a tree and got hurt. He had to go to the Medicine cat. She made him better. The end."

"What?!" Shadowkit mewed, her eyes sweeping her denmates.  
"No, you didn't do it right!" Shadepaw mewed in disgust, his faced matched it, but it had more of a 'Woah, you just violated the Story telling code of Storyclan!' to it, "It has to actually be a story!"  
"You want to do it?" I asked, He help me gaze proudly, and then nodded, I switched places with him, his face lit up the moment he sat down.

"Once upon a time, there was three kits, one of them was named Snowkit, she looked a lot like Birdkit. The second one was named Rushkit, he looked a lot like Thistlekit. The third one didn't have a name, she looked like Sandkit," He mewed, and at that Sandkit's eyes lit up, "Snowkit was extremely beautiful, she had long-fur, and she was so talented, she caught a bird on her first hunting mission!" All the kits 'wow'ed.

"Rushkit really liked Snowkit, He thought she was the prettiest cat in all the clans! But he didn't know about the third kit. She was quite, and she stayed in the back of the nursery," The kits looked to the back, where Featherkit just happened to be, she blushed and he continued, "She wasn't as beautiful as Snowkit, or as talented. But she was nicer than Snowkit. Snowkit was so mean, she had told her friends that they were ugly, and weren't good enough to be her friends-"

"Shadepaw? Why did they stay her friends if she said they were ugly?" Bluekit asked, Shadepaw nodded then mouthed 'Listen'.

"They kept being her friends because they thought if they stayed with her, they would be pretty, too. Rushkit didn't like them though, He liked Snowkit, and even when his friend Mistkit, who looks a lot like Echopaw, told him it was a bad idea, he still liked her. The third kit had never been mean to anyone in her entire life, she was sweet, she helped the apprentices with the elders whenever she could, and ever Tawnypelt liked her!"

There was a non-believing 'Really?' that swept through the crowd, I even felt myself say it, darn Shadepaw, being a good story teller.

"Then one day, Rushkit got hurt, he begged Snowkit to get Icestream, but no. She was too good to help him, she told him he had four paws, he would get her himself. But the third kit got Icestream herself, she stayed with him for an entire quarter moon while he healed. Once he got better, Snowkit had turned in to an apprentice, Rushkit and the third kit should have, Rushkit got his apprentice name, but the third kit did not. Snowpaw had then decided that Rushpaw was good enough for her, and that she wanted him to be her best friend. He had accepted the 'Honor' even though the third kit had taken care of him. Then one day they became warriors, Rushpaw became Rushwhisker, and Snowpaw became Snowfur. The third kit told Rushwhisker to not become Snowfur's mate, but he did. Then they were on a hunting trip, just the three of them. A badger appeared out of nowhere. Snowfur and pushed Rushwhisker between her and the badger, so he would get hurt first. But the third kit ran between in front of Rushwhisker, so that when it attacked, it killed her. Snowfur and ran without a single sob, Rushwhisker had felt terrible, just as he should, once another patrol brought back her body, he sat with her all night. Hoping she would forgive him, Russetstar didn't even give the namesless kit a name. Rushwhisker was so angry with her, he killed her. He never thought about how the third kit would have dealt with that. Rushwhisker was thrown into exile, and to this day, no one knows who the third kit was. The End."

Several snores echoed around the room, Shadepaw smiled, with his same 'Oh yeah, I'm Awesome' look.

"Wow, how did you put them out so quick?" Robinsong mewed quietly, her eyes were impressed, but tired. I looked down at Sandkit, who was curled up against my side. I smiled.

Maybe this kit sitting thing wasn't so bad.


	4. Darkflame

**Hey people, I need one more main character, and a few side characters, so if any of you have any she-cat apprentices I can stick in Thunderclan, please leave them in a review, and those of you who read the messed up chapter yesterday and posted some, I'll try to include them!**

I blinked slowly, trying to push any evidence of exhaustion away just in case Deadleaf or Wolfheart decided that sleeping was a crime. It was two sunrises after Shadepaw and I kit-sat and we were now on Dawn patrol. It was Darkflame, Wolfheart, Deadleaf, Snowpetal, Shadepaw, _Heatherpaw_, and me. I made sure Heatherpaw was at least two tail lengths away from me, sometimes she would start to say something to me, then just shut her mouth. She was just acting weird. I rolled my eyes, then turned to my left where Shadepaw was, he just shook his head.

"Hey apprentices!" Darkflame's sweet voice came from the front, "We can take it from here, why don't you three go hunt?"

"Wow, thanks Darkflame!" Heatherpaw mewed astonished, I was baffled, too. I mean, it wasn't like Darkflame was _mean _she just wasn't _super caring_. I understood why she wouldn't be, though. Mothflame had told me her story.

No one knows exactly who her father was, Yarrowfoot, her mother, never told anyone. Tinyfeather, her best friend who had a crush on her since their early apprentice days, had saw Yarrowfoot and the Medicine cat, Birdwing, sneak out on several occasions. Birdwing had died mysteriously the day of the kits apprentice ceremony. Their mother died when Riverclan attacked, it was one of the legendary battles. When Darkpaw and Flamepaw where helping patch up the nursery one day, a fox snuck into the camp. The fox had his eye on Wildfire, or Wildkit back then, while she was playing with her siblings, Flamepaw had saw it right when it jumped at her, he had ran to the fox, knocking it away from Wildkit. Darkpaw grabbed Wildkit and ran to where some of the warriors were, then she laid Wildkit down. Tigerpaw, Snakepaw, and Cinderpaw were running to where Flamepaw and the fox where battling. Right when they reached them, the fox bit down on Flamepaw's neck. The other three apprentices and a few warriors managed to drive out the fox, but Darkpaw hadn't managed to move a single paw. Her brother had lain there, dyeing as she watched, not that there was anything she could do. Blackstar had given him his warrior name right before he died, it had been Flamefury. Darkpaw requested to be named after her brother, receiving Darkflame.

"Hey, you big lump of fur, get to moving!" Wolfheart's teasing voice interrupted my thoughts; Shadepaw and Heatherpaw were staring at me. I mumbled an apology, just then a hiss came from across the river.

"Why are you so close to the border?"


	5. The Border Fight

I looked up, to where the voice came from, a Long-haired white tabby she-cat with amazing beautiful silver stripes than ran across her pelt stood there, beside three warriors, one was a deep golden, the other was a handsome white tom with golden feet, and the last was a large pale gray tom with darker gray ears tail and paws , all were muscular and proud. Thunderclanner's were always too proud, and frankly they didn't have a lot to be proud of. The tabby she-cats stunning, bright green eyes were fixed on me, they flickered to Heatherpaw, then back. A Thick-furred tabby tom with dark brown fur, who looked to be an apprentice, had been in the back of the group stepped up to the front. The tom to her right, a large pale gray tom with darker gray ears tail and paws, looked Darkflame up and down.

"I asked why you were so close to the border." Mewed the one cat I did recognize who was the Thunderclan deputy, Honeyfeather, the one who was standing next to the tom apprentice.

"We are remarking our territory. So that kittypets like yourselves wouldn't get lost." Hissed Deadleaf, Darkflame silenced him with a flick of her tail.

"You are over the border." Mewed Honeyfeather calmly, she then sat, as if this would take a long time.

"I believe I know where my clan's border ends, Honeyfeather."

"Bramblestar will hear of this." The apprentice next to the deputy mewed, I growled.

"Oh, we're shaking in our fur!" Heatherpaw spat, the tabby apprentice growled, Heatherpaw crouched like she was going to attack him, he followed suit.

"Fox-dung!" The tabby called from across the river.

"Mixed blood!"Heatherpaw called back, suddenly the tom was preparing to spring.

"Birchpaw, no!" Honeyfeather screamed at him, but it was to late, the tom was flying toward the unprepared Heatherpaw. Without thinking, I darted at him, knocking him over with ease. A sudden pain sliced through my from leg, I ignored it, slicing his muzzle with claws I hadn't used since my last battle training, Birchpaw sprang at me, barreling me over, his claws dug into my chest, suddenly all his weight was lifted off of me. Shadepaw had flung him to the ground. I hadn't realized how itching for a fight I actually was.

"Birchpaw!" The pretty tabby called, jumping over the stream with ease, Honeyfeather and the other warrior following. I felt a pang as Heatherpaw caught the tabby before she could reach me. Honeyfeather lunged at Darkflame, the golden deputy managed to get Darkflame's ear before Darkflame could bite down on her.

"Thunderclaw!" The pretty apprentice screeched as Darkleaf lunged at the white and gold warrior, Thunderclaw. Shadepaw and Birchpaw were still battling, I threw myself into the screeching mob. Clawing at Birchpaw's ear until Shadepaw scratched his stomach and he yowled, so loud that several black birds in the trees above flew away. I threw him against a tree, with as much force possible, something snapped. Shadepaw stared at me in horror, then I collapsed, something hard flew into my back. A huge stick laid next to me, snapped in two. I took a deep breath, surely that had to have broken my spine, slowly I push down on the ground, forcing myself up, and then turned. Everyone had stopped fighting, Deadleaf and Wolfheart were starring at me, Darkflame was gapping at me, and the Thunderclanners were starring at the tom in front of me, the pale tabby. His breath was ragged and his eyes were clouded with adrenaline, I stared at him in fury, Shadepaw stared at him in horror, and the tom stared at me with hate.

"There!" I saw Nightstalker, Dreamcatcher, Russetstar, Wildfire, Redpaw, Russetpaw, Cinderleaf, Firepaw, Streampaw, and Sunpaw lined against the trees, looking very intimidating.

"Trespassers!" Came a call from the other side of the stream, more Thunderclan cats had came. It was Bramblestar, Raccoonpaw, Foxfang, Eagletalon, Silverwind, Fogfur, Brinepaw, Blackpaw, Scarletpaw, Coldpaw, and Hailpaw. It took me a second to realize that this was just like the Great Battle. I looked at Streampaw, she was furious, she was glaring at the them so fiercely, I thought they might all fall to the ground instantly under her intense gaze. Loudstorm looked at me.

"You think you can handle this? You barely older than a kit." I hissed at him, throwing my entire weight at him, knocking him down instantly. That night flashed through my head.  
_  
"It is beyond me how any cat can choose watching these kits stuff their faces instead of being a warrior."Shadepaw wrinkled his nose in mock horror, "They don't do anything! They can't even fight!"_

"_We can to!" Featherkit hissed._

"Kits can fight, too." I hissed, digging my claws into the toms chest as hard as I could. He growled and pushed me off him, then put a claw over my throat, letting his claws slowly sink into my neck. I looked around frantically for help, all around me cats were fighting, I hadn't noticed that both clans were clashing together, Shadepaw, Redpaw, and Russetpaw were fending off a warrior twice their size. Heatherpaw and Streampaw were attacking two other apprentices twice their age.

"Do you know what I'm going to do after I kill you?" Loudstorm growled in my ear, I gasped for breath as his claws sunk lower into my throat, "First, I'm going for that pretty little apprentice over there, Heatherpaw, is it? Then once she's done, I'm going to your camp, and into the nursery. I hear Dawnshadow's litter was born a quarter moon ago, and she's got a pretty little she-cat named Sandkit."

I growled, as painful as it was, "If you touch any of those kits I will kill you so fast you won't know what hit you."

"That's some big words for a cat whose going to die."

"We are all going to die. Some of us just live longer." I growled, his claws sank lower into my throat, way to close to piercing my windpipe that I yowled, that forced out more blood that spilled onto the grass, staining my fur and the ground.

"Echopaw!" I heard two cats yowl at the same time, then his weight was flung off me with such force I thought it had to have broken his neck. Heatherpaw and Shadepaw were tearing out his fur and doing pretty much anything painful. Heatherpaw sunk her claw into his ear, and then ripped it out so that it almost spilt his ear down the middle, he yowled.

"If you _ever _even _think _about hurting my clanmate again, I'm gonna rip out your eyes!" She yowled, I could feel myself slipping into sleep, the sides of my vision was blackening out, and everything started to sound like a faint buzzing. Then I was falling, falling into an ocean of blackness, I kicked out. No, I wouldn't give up, as tempting as the warm blackness was I longed for my world. I continued fighting as waves of blackness crashed over me. I was drowning, water was spilling into my lungs, Dear Starclan Help me! I couldn't feel my paws anymore, but I refused to give up. I kept kicking, swimming, but there was nothing but darkness. Cold, wet, colorless darkness. I yowled for help, but nothing came out but a horrid gurgling. My limbs were so tired, I felt like my weight had been doubled, and I gave up. The water was suddenly warm, and forgiving. I smiled as I sank farther to the bottom. I felt foolish for fighting what had already been decided. I closed my eyes to let the darkness take me.  
_  
"Would you wike to shware?" Sandkit ask sweetly, I nodded then took a bit out of the rabbit._

"_OH, come on Echopaw, you can do better than that, just run up to him like this and flip him over!" Wolfheart coached me, I took a deep breath, then charged at Shadepaw, this was my first time battling anyone!_

"_Why would I ever want to be friends with _you_?" Streampaw hissed, clawing me in the face harshly. Heatherpaw watched with silted eyes._

"_Echopaw, run! Go get Russetstar, now!" It was the battle with Riverclan, Rainfoot, Streampaw's mother, was defending me from a nastily looking Riverclan tom. I ran, then heard a yowl, I looked back in time to see Rainfoot crumple to the ground, eyes clouded and unseeing. _

I opened my eyes as my life was flashing before my eyes, I gasped, but inhaled nothing but water. I started flailing, trying to get to the top, just to live, just to breath. But there was nothing there to fight anymore, just darkness.

_"What are you looking at rogue?" Heatherpaw hissed at me, mocking me._

"Why don't you go die in a river?" Heatherpaw's voice came again, more flash backs followed it.

"No one wants you here! Just go away!" Heatherkit's voice was sharp and unforgiving.

What was the point of even trying, she was right. No one wanted me anyway. I wouldn't even be remembered, Shadepaw and the twins might try to keep my memory alive for a while, but in turn they would forget also. Sandkit would forget me as quick as she forgot about my terrible story. I stopped fighting with the darkness, and then someone's voice came, someone's I had never heard.

"Echopaw! Echopaw! Echopaw, buddy, you got to get up! You got to get up." Then I remembered the voice, but it seemed so long ago that I had heard it last. It was Shadepaw, he still remembered my name. He still remembered me.

"Echopaw? I know you hate me, but I'm sorry for all the mean things I've said to you! Please, you have to get up." Strangely I recognized Heatherpaw's voice.

I shook my head to the dark, the voices came, but there were no faces. Just pitch black darkness. I wasn't going to fight anymore, I didn't want to. I just wanted to sleep, sleep and never have to wake up, to not have to live through another harsh leaf-bare, to have to worry whether or not if his mother was going to make it through battle, to not worry about anything. I was so tired of having to care. I just wanted to sleep, where I never had any worries, where it didn't matter if Blue, my father, was dead, not even to me. Where I could be fine with Shadepaw falling for a Medicine cat apprentice. Where everything was wonderful and happy, where cats didn't die without reasoning. Where Streampaw's mother would still be live and walking, where my father would be with my mother in the clan where he belonged.

A faint thumping noise interrupted my mental war. I flicked my ear in puzzlement, I had no idea what it was, as far as I knew, I was the only cat in this horrible, dark place. I gasped as the peaceful _thump _turned to a hard, quick _thump-thump_, I knew I had heard that. It seemed as distant, or even farther than the voices Shadepaw and Heatherpaw. The memory was blurred and cracked, I had to strain my eyes just to remember it, then it appeared, right in front of me as if someone was projecting my thought onto the darkness ahead of me.

In the memory that played, I was laying in my nest, Shadepaw to my left, Redpaw to my right, and Russetpaw in front of me. Their quiet snores barley masking the many quiet _thumps_. Suddenly it hit me, the thumping was a heartbeat! As quickly as the memory showed, it disappeared. The quick thumping drastically slowed to a sickening _th-ump_. I felt my breath catch in my throat as a horrid, death-foretelling gurgle entered the darkness. I shuttered as it continued, finally I took a deep breath; well at least I tried to. As I breathed, I was drowning once more. The gurgle became deep, and struggling as the word 'Air' came out in a choked voice. _My _voice. The thumping ceased, and a dead, eerie silence took the heavy air around me. So much air that I couldn't force into my lungs. I tried to scream, but the gurgling just overtook the scream, forcing it to a sickening bubble. I felt my vision fade, to a black darker than the black that had already swallowed me. I shook refusing to let the death overtake me again, and then it all stopped. No other word explained the sudden act better.

It all just _stopped_.


	6. The Aftermath

"Echopaw? Echopaw, can you hear me?" I heard a sweet voice asked, I blinked, the colorful world seeming to bright. The world I saw before me now was much different the previous one, which was dark, gloomy, and depressing. I blinked once more, as my vision focused I recognized Icestream's silvery-tortoiseshell pelt. Silentpaw sat behind her, staring at me with strange eyes.

"How is he?" Silentpaw's voice startled me, it wasn't soft and sweet like normal, it was cracked and hard, like she was getting sick. She sniffled absent mindly, my eyes winded, this could be just like the last greencough epidemic. Icestream touched her nose to Silentpaw's pad then recoiled in anger and fear.

"Your running a fever! This is serious, Silentpaw!" Silentpaw started to nod, but without warning she collapsed, and started shaking. This wasn't the type of shaking like being cold in leafbare, this was like she was going to die. I clawed my way toward the entrance, not wanting to be anywhere near a sick cat, someone grabbed my scruff and pulled to the entrance. I looked up at the cat gratefully to see Heatherpaw, who padded away abruptly. I looked back to where Icestream was tending to Silentpaw, then turned to scan the clearing, hoping we hadn't taken to much casualties. I gasped as I saw a heap of non-moving russet fur. I gaped at the pile, pray to Starclan that it wasn't Russetpaw or Redpaw.

"Oh Russetstar!" I recoiled as Amberstone yowled to the sky, Russetstar had been a dear friend to her. I started shake with guilt and relief. Relief that it wasn't my two best friends and guilt that my leader hadn't even crossed my mind. Then I stood shakily, and then fell to the ground. Darkflame groomed our leader with clouded eyes, she felt bad, too. I sighed, and then tried to stand, amazingly I managed to stay upright. I heard a snort, and looked to my left to see Shadepaw smiling at me, then to my right, where Redpaw and Russetpaw were smiling at me. Together my best friends and I walked to where my fallen leader laid on the ground, a shriek split the air. I looked immediately to where it came from, Eclipsekit had Birdkit pinned down and was biting into her ear, I growled at him, since we had to walk past the nursery to get to Russetstar. Eclipsekit looked up at me, and then revealed his teeth to me, I snarled at him as Birdkit scrambled out from under him, his amber eyes flashed as Birdkit ran into the nursery. We continued walking until we reached our lifeless leader.

"Firepaw. Mousepaw. I am _so _sorry." Shadepaw whispered to the siblings who sat at their mother's lifeless carcass.

"I never knew my father…" Firepaw whispered, his eyes not moving from his mother, "Mother was all I had left. Excluding Mousepaw."

"I know how you feel." I whispered, Firepaw still didn't take his eyes off of his mother, "I mean I still have my mom, but I never knew my father."

"Yes, I guess you do." Mousepaw whispered, exchanging a glance with Firepaw, I eyed them carefully, then sat down, Shadepaw looked at Heatherpaw, who was sitting directly across from him.

"Dying is a scary thing." Mousepaw's eyes shot up at me as I whispered.

"You died?"

"Technically, no. But I could hear myself drowning and my heart stop. It's horrible, it's not how Elders tell you."

"But you didn't drown!" Heatherpaw mewed.

"We are at war now." Darkflame whispered, "Bramblestar will pay for this."

"When do you leave for the Moonpool?" I asked calmly, hoping this wouldn't offend her.

"In a few minutes, I would stay, but after I get back and hold the ceremony, we attack Thunderclan." She mewed, I nodded, then looked up at her troubled eyes. Shadepaw's ear flicked, drawing my attention.

"Who's going to mentor me?" He asked quietly, already jumping ten tail-lengths ahead of everyone else.

"Me." She whispered, and his eyes lit up. I nodded to her, and then slowly stood, wanting to escape from all the depression. I crossed the clearing to the den, and then went to my nest. Hoping that sleep would come easily.

******

I sat beside Shadepaw, Redpaw, and Russetpaw, smiling happily at the thought of me being deputy, but I knew that apprentices couldn't be deputy. I stared up at the highrock, we were all waiting for Dark_star_ our former deputy and new leader to announce the new deputy, but she had just arrived a little while ago, so naturally it was taking a while for her to decide who should be deputy. There was an empty feeling, knowing there weren't cats there that should have been. As far as I counted, we had lost four cats, including our leader. Russetstar, Tigerpelt, Olivetail, and Flamefur. Most had been injured, I was the worst, but I healed fast, Icestream said Starclan was fighting with me, because most apprentices would have the strength to fight death like I did. Tigerpelt had ran out to the fight after I passed out, Loudstorm did as promised after he regained consciousness, except Olivetail and Flamefur fought him out of the nursery, and Sandkit and her siblings had attacked him after he turned to run. Loudstorm had killed Flamefur, but Olivetail drove him out, but died of a serious injury that Icestream couldn't save him from. The worst part of it all was that we didn't know if Sunpaw was going to stay with us or move on to Starclan, she was hurt horridly, not as bad as me, but she didn't have the strength to heal.

"Let all cats old enough to leave the camp gather below for a clan meeting." Darkstar paused then mewed loudly, "It is time to appoint a new deputy."

"After much thought I have came to the conclusion that," Darkstar paused to look around at all of our faces, "Wolfheart, You shall be the new deputy of Shadowclan."

"I-I accept, I will do everything in my power to serve Shadowclan for the rest of my life." Wolfheart stuttered, I was the first to start the 'Wolfheart! Wolfheart!' chant.

"With that being said," Our new leader turned to where most of the apprentices sat, "Mousepaw, Firepaw, Briarpaw, and Swiftpaw, please come forward."

The four of them gave each other a puzzled look.

"You should all know of these four, well it should be five, apprentices bravery. Firepaw and Sunpaw, who cannot be with us right now, were rushed into battle. Sunpaw being fatally injured, Firepaw surviving with minor injuries. After Olivetail was brutally murdered, Swiftpaw and Briarpaw chased him out then ran back to protect then nursery, when a Thunderclan cat named Foxfang attacked them, trying to get to our precious kits, she was showed a lesson and chased out also. Swiftpaw gained many scratches and Briarpaw lost quite a lot of fur, but they survived. I would also like to tell you about what Echopaw did. Echopaw, would you please?" I nodded and walked up to the highrock and sat gently beside Briarpaw, smiling at her quickly, she blushed and looked away.

"Echopaw, Shadepaw, Heatherpaw, Deadleaf, Wolfheart, and I were on dawn patrol yesterday morning, we encountered a patrol do the same as us, Honeyfeather insisted that we were over the border line, one of their apprentices, Birchpaw, leapt at Heatherpaw, who wasn't prepared for him. Echopaw bravely jumped in front of her, taking the blow himself and then fighting with the tom, who very evenly matched his skill, after Echopaw and Shadepaw threw the apprentice into a tree, Loudstorm hit him in the back with a large stick. That should have broken Echopaw's spine, but it didn't. Our reinforcements arrived then, but so did the other patrols. It became hectic and we lost Echopaw, and once I found him, he was still batteling with the warrior twice his size with twice his experience, Loudstorm sliced his throat, but before he could completely kill him, Heatherpaw and Shadepaw threw Loudstorm into a tree knocking him unconscious. Once I reached him it was too late for me to do anything but have him carried back to camp. And here he stands!"

"Mousepaw! Briarpaw! Swiftpaw! Firepaw! Echopaw!" The clan chanted, Shadepaw, Redpaw, and Russetpaw were the loudest, I smiled.

"Echopaw, you may go." I nodded to my new leader then returned to my spot, "Blacktail, Nightstalker, Shatteredclaw, and Cinderleaf do you believe that your apprentices are ready to become warriors?"

"Yes." The mentors echoed each other, Cinderleaf, my mother, being the first and Nightstalker being the last.

"I, Darkstar, leader of Shadowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Darkstar paused then nodded, like she was making sure she said everything right, "Mousepaw, Briarpaw, Swiftpaw, and Firepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Mousepaw was the most excited, but Swiftpaw was the loudest.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Mousepaw, Briarpaw, Swiftpaw, and Firepaw, from now on, you will be known as Mousefur, Briarpelt, Swiftpath, and Firefang. Shadowclan welcomes you as full warriors."

"Mousefur! Briarpelt! Swiftpath! Firefang!"

"Now, Birdkit, Eclipsekit, Featherkit, Duskkit, come here." Darkstar mewed, "From this moment on, until they have earned their warrior names, these kits will be known as Birdpaw, Eclipsepaw, Featherpaw, and Duskpaw. Snowfoot, Owlfeather, Sparrowtail, and Squirreltail, you are all ready for apprentices, you shall mentor Birdpaw, Eclispepaw, Featherpaw, and Duskpaw.

Eclipsepaw starred at me with heavy amber eyes, I could tell the he never liked me, though I didn't expect him to _hate _me. I smiled to myself; at least there would be more room in the apprentice den. Sunpaw would eventually be made a warrior, and I had a feeling it would be soon. I liked Sunpaw, I would admit to that, and honestly I was too scared to visit her because I was afraid she would die, and the last time I saw her I wanted her to be that happy little ball of sunshine. Mostly I liked her because she was quiet, and she listened. She had always been like a sister to me, since she was Dawnshadow's only other kit that survived; her brothers didn't survive the leaf-bare of their birth. I sighed; I wasn't the only kit of my litter, though. But Cinderleaf told Blue that she only want to bring one kit back, Blue said that I was the runt, and that I wouldn't survive the life of a rogue.

"Echopaw?" I looked up at Mousefur, who was staring at me, I hadn't realized that the meeting had already broke apart, "Do you think that Shadepaw might, maybe, like me?"

"Um, Mousefur, I think he kinda likes someone else."

"Oh. Okay then. Well, thanks Echopaw." She mewed quietly, glaring across the clearing at Silentpaw, who met her gaze then ducked into the Medicine cat den. Her pale tabby fur burning into my vision, honestly, Silentpaw was a very pretty she-cat, but she wasn't exactly worth breaking the warrior code for. Shadepaw looked at me instantly, like he heard exactly what I thought. He flicked his tail to me, which meant one thing; Meet him tonight. I sighed; maybe he was just going to tell me that it was all a mistake and that he didn't like her after all! I starred up at the sky, it was a deep blue with heavy gray clouds hanging over it in patches.

"Well Eclipsepaw, let's go tour the territory." Owlfeather mewed happily, I looked at the two curiously, it wasn't like Owlfeather hadn't had an apprentice before. A sudden white pelt blocked my vision; I looked up into amethyst colored eyes.

"Uh, Hi?" I asked, looking up at her with a half smile, why was everything so weird now? Why couldn't everything be normal and Heatherpaw sit on the complete opposite side of the camp from me and make fun of me.

"Here, I brought some food." Streampaw said, smiling at her best friend, and then giving me a nasty look, I grinned.

"Hey, Streampaw, how's it goin'?" I asked with a grin, after she clawed me, it was just plain out hilarious to watch how angry she got. She shot me a glare; I remembered how different the look was from when she had arrived with the rest of the clan, she was just ready to rip out some throats then.

"Well, um, I thought we could eat with you today…" Heatherpaw started then looked at Streampaw with a weird look, "Um, never mind." She stood and walked out of camp, Streampaw watched her with a stupefied look.

"Uh, okay." I mewed, that was weird, I stood and padded to the Medicine cat den, Silentpaw was sorting herbs into holes in the wall.

"Icestream isn't here, Echopaw." She mewed without turning to look at me even once.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you." She turned to look at me then, she looked me up and down and turned back to her sorting, "I think something might be wrong with Heatherpaw."

"That isn't what you came to talk about, Echopaw." She put one last herb into a stack, then turned to sit in front of me with her tail curled over her paws, "You came to talk about Shadepaw didn't you."

"Uh, Um, Yeah –sort of." I stuttered, how did she know? Am I an open book or something?

"Nothing is going on, Echopaw. Maybe in his head there is, but there isn't. Promise." She smiled then nodded, "It was nice, what you said to Mousefur and Firefang. I get it, too."

"What happened to your parents?" I asked, I hadn't realized that she didn't have parents. As far back as I could remember, she hadn't had any parents. She looked a little pained, whispered something I couldn't hear.

"My father murdered my mother. Because she only had one kit, she had me, a she-cat." She whispered, and then looked up at me, "I blame myself."

"Why? Your father was insane, so was mine; it seems that it is becoming a huge problem."

"If I wasn't born…" Her voice trailed off, failing her.

"Then we _wouldn't_ **(A/N: Thanks for pointing that out Warriorzfreak!) **have a really awesome Medicine cat apprentice. And Shadepaw wouldn't have someone to like, Icestream would have an apprentice, and I would have someone to talk to."

"I don't understand Shadepaw. He is a complicated tom."

"Very complicated, I used to hate him." I mewed jokingly.

"Really? You hated _Shadepaw_? That would be like you hating Sandkit!" I blinked at her, _Sandkit?_ How did she having anything to do with Shadepaw?

"Oh come now, Echopaw! It is obvious that you love her!" She smiled at me. _Love?_ I didn't love anyone! Especially some kit! Even if she did have pretty fur and all, I didn't _love _her!

"Let all cats old enough to leave the camp gather below for a clan meeting!" I heard Darkstar's voice ring around the clearing, Silentpaw padded out slowly, me behind her, Shadepaw gave me a strange look, and then shook his head. I went to sit with them.

"All you all know tonight is the gathering, so Thunderclan will not be guarding their camp heavily, I will organize two parties, One to go to the gathering, one to attack Thunderclan, the rest of you shall guard our camp. So, the following cats shall go to the gathering, and need to line up at the camp entrance.  
Wolfheart, Dreamcatcher, Firefang, Mousefur, Briarpelt, Swiftpath, Nightstalker, Redpaw, Twigpaw, and Echopaw." I stood warily, I didn't want to be in the fight, but I didn't want my friends going into battle without me, I padded to the orderly line at the entrance.

"These cats will prepare for battle; Squirreltail, Snakestripe, Cinderleaf, Amberstone, Darkcloud, Wildfire, Nightspark, Russetpaw, Streampaw, Heatherpaw, and Shadepaw, you will all be lead by Shatteredclaw."

I closed my eyes, praying to Starclan that all my friends would make it out of this alive.

**Ok, so this HUGE battle is going to be split into two chapters, one from Echopaw's POV in the Gathering, and One in Heatherpaw's POV in the battle!**

** Review please!! You know you want to click the button!  
Here let me help, DONT CLICK THE BUTTON! IT EXPLODES THINGS!!  
**


	7. The Gathering

**Chapter 6  
The Gathering  
Echopaw's POV**

I filled into the line behind Darkstar, hoping this wasn't going to end badly. I stared ahead of us as we padded into the dark forest. It was quiet, but it wasn't a peaceful quiet, it was eerie. It was like everything in the forest knew of our real intentions, I was actually wondering if this was breaking the warrior code, I knew it was breaking the truce, but I didn't know about the warrior code. A twig snapped behind me, and I spun around in time to see Redpaw jump tree tail-lengths into the air, without noticing that a broken twig was under his paws. I rolled my eyes, who cared if it was breaking the warrior code! I sure didn't, revenge was the only thing interesting on my mind. Loudstorm would pay for what he did; I swore that on my life.

"You apprentices keep you mouths shut about what's going on tonight." Wolfheart hissed superiorly, "It is always the apprentices who let things slip."

I nodded, followed by Redpaw and Twigpaw. It hadn't taken long for my mentor to take charge; I could tell she was torn between her duty to be at gatherings, and her battle thirst. I kept my head help high as we tracked through the dark pines; I hadn't ever stopped to take in just how beautiful it really was out here. I could feel the moss and dried out pine under my paws, we didn't have a lot of paw injuries, but we had lots of tick problems that always seemed to keep us apprentices busy. Even Silentpaw had complained about, on one of the rare occasions that she spoke. That was one of the funny things about Silentpaw, her and Shadepaw would have been the perfect couple, He would talk she would listen, He would flirt she wouldn't care, He would get hurt and she would heal him.

"Almost there." Redpaw's voice rang in my ears, I smiled, "You think you can handle this?"

"Yeah." I mewed, suddenly the undergrowth gave way beneath Briarpelt, I rushed forward to grab her paws just before she fell to her death. Her fearful dark navy eyes stared into mine, she mouthed one word; 'Please'. I felt her paws slipping, I shook my head to her; I couldn't let her go! Redpaw and Twigpaw were coming, they could help, just a few more seconds, her eyes stayed locked on mine, pleading with me to not let her go. Her paws slipped from mine; letting her fall to the ground many tail lengths below with a heart wrenching _thud_. I felt my heart stop as her wail split the air. Twigpaw jumped to the edge, calling comforting things down to her, Redpaw joining him. I stood there, staring down in an unmasked face of horror.

"Briarpelt!" Dreamcatcher yowled, skidding down the less steep part of the hill, once she reached her daughter's side she looked up at Darkstar with a pleading look, the same look her daughter just gave me.

"Take her back to Icestream!" Wolfheart yowled down to her friend, then nodded to Dreamcatcher and followed her leader. Suddenly it hit me; I just let her daughter die. I felt like I was going to be sick, I kept following, even with all the nasty looks that Twigpaw was throwing me. I sucked in a deep breath as we made it to the end of the forest. I looked over at Redpaw, who was giving me a sympathetic look, I even felt bad for myself. I was still hoping that Brairpelt wasn't dead, though I felt that my efforts were in vain. Without a single thought I leapt onto the slippery surface of the log that allowed us passage onto the island, my paws gave way under me. Redpaw caught me and pulled me back onto the trunk. I sighed and thanked him, then finished crossing the fallen tree. I felt a strange tinge of false hope, then I looked up at the high trees; Bramblestar, Ashstar, and Mistystar were seated on separate ones, Darkstar making her way to them.

"Where is Russetstar?" Ashstar asked calmly, scanning through us.

"Russetstar is dead; I am Shadowclan's new leader." Darkstar replied, shivering slightly as the cold leaf-fall air whipped around us. I scanned the clearing, my eyes instantly falling onto the beautiful white and silver tabby from the fight. I starred at her as Redpaw sat down, motioning for me to sit. I couldn't take my eyes of the tabby.

"And you told Shadepaw that Silentpaw was off limits." Redpaw purred, I looked at him with an angry look, he simply laughed. Then he fell silent, a pained look flashed across his face.

"You can't be with him all the time." I whispered to him, "Russetpaw is only two heart-beats younger than you."

"I know, I'm just worried about him."

I looked up at the trees as a yowl split the air; this was probably not going to end well. I watched as Mistystar offered to start the gathering. Bramblestar gestured for her to continue. He was probably just stalling, the coward.

"All is well in Riverclan! Fadedsong gave birth to two beautiful she-cats named Diamondkit and Silverkit." Mistystar stepped back, Tawnypelt had always said so many things had changed since she was an apprentice, which was like thirty moons ago! She had always told me many things about Mistystar.

Tawnypelt told me that when Mistystar was just the deputy of Shadowclan, when she was named Mistyfoot, she had to fight for her position with a tom named Hawkfrost, who was the son of Tigerstar. Mistyfoot had secretly loved the tom, but to this day she refuses to admit it. After Firestar died, the great and wonderful kittypet, she had one last kit. That kit was named Leapkit, she had tried to keep who Leapkit's father was a secret, but Tawnypelt was her best friend, so she told Tawnypelt that it was actually Blackclaw's son. So Leapkit grew up in the clan, eventually he was named Leapshadow. Leapshadow had fallen for a Thundeclan she-cat, and a Thunderclan cat caught him meeting the Thunderclan she-cat on their territory, the cat killed Leapshadow. That caused Mistyfoot to have a breakdown, and according to Tawnypelt, she has never been the same since.

"Windclan is also doing well. We have named three new warriors: Barkpelt, Whispersong, and Badgertooth." Ashstar mewed loudly, the three cat whom I presumed to be the new warriors stood proudly.

Mothflame had actually told me about Ashstar. Ashstar used to be a bold, respected warrior. Then her grandson just-so-happened to fall for Thunderclan cat, that happened to be the second time a member of her family fell for a Thunderclanner. Crowfeather had ran away with Leafpool, Ashstar, or Ashfoot then, was pitied because everyone thought 'Or poor Ashfoot, he dear son has ran away! It must just be Crowfeather.' But once Crowfeather came back and had a kit with Nightcloud, Breezekit. She was forgiven, and she gained her respect back. Then Breezepelt fell for Hollyfeather, the legendary Jayfeather's sister, he eventually came to his senses but that stripped Ashfoot of all of her respect because they all thought in ran in her family.

"All is not well in Shadowclan. Yesterday, one of our dawn patrols was attacked by Thunderclan, We lost four cats; Russetstar, Olivetail, Tigerpelt, and Flamefur. We have since then made four new warriors and four new apprentices! Our new warriors are Swiftpath, Mousefur, Briarpelt, and Firefang! The apprentices are Birdpaw, Eclispepaw, Featherpaw, and Duskpaw." Darkstar mewed, throwing Bramblestar a nasty glare, one that was screaming 'One wrong move and I'll rip you head off!'

"Well Thunderclan lost-"

"We are being overrun, Bramblestar! Shadowclan have attacked!" A cat yowled bursting into the clearing before collapsing; suddenly the moon was covered by a thick cloud. I felt my entire body freeze as the atmosphere around us changed, the cold wind whipped around us faster and it seemed angry, and the cats around us, mostly Thunderclan, began howling and yowling different insults.

"Thunderclan, get back to camp!" Bramblestar yowled, pouncing at Darkstar with a great rage. All of the Shadowclan cats, including me turned to race after the Thunderclanners. I hissed at one of them, blood pulsing through my ears. Finally we arrived at the Thunderclan camp, and honestly I couldn't believe what I saw.


	8. The Battle

**Chapter 7  
The Battle  
Heatherpaw's POV**

I never expected for our little precautionary 'prepare for battle' would turn into a full fledged sneak attacked on Thunderclan. I honestly could care less what Thunderclan scum would die, us true clan cats were better off without them, survival of the fittest. I was simply glad that Streampaw and Shadepaw were here, I had absolutely no problem with Shadepaw. I didn't like that every she-cat in the clan would jump off a cliff just to get him to look at them, but Shadepaw was _ok_. It was really Echopaw that I didn't like. Yes, I had a _small _change of heart since he saved me from getting attacked by that apprentice, but if I needed his help, I would have asked for it.

"I wish Echopaw could have come." Shadepaw, then Russetpaw nodded in agreement, and then Shadepaw looked at me, "What was with you earlier? You acted… Nice… to him."

"Well-I-Um-You see…" I stuttered, Streampaw gave me a strange look, one that said _Yeah right_. I loved Streampaw to death, but sometimes she was really annoying, and the fact that Echopaw liked her didn't help that matter. I mean the way he _looked _at her! I knew she hated Echopaw, and with good reason since she lost her brother to a badger attack. She has hated newcomers since then, in her eyes, Echopaw is the son of a rogue and it doesn't matter that practically the most loyal she-cat in all of our clan is his mother. I don't know why she likes me, and often I find myself wondering if she is really my friend. Since technically Echopaw is more of a clan cat then I am, because no one knew my parents, I barely even remembered them.

I knew that my mother's name was Hollysomething; Hollyleaf or Hollyberry something like that, and my father's name was Coal. I knew that his name was Coal because I distinctively remember my mother screaming for him. I think my mother was crushed by a twoleg's monster, but all I remember was her screaming for father, but he never came, and I remember blood. Lots of blood. So either my mother just-so-happened to have a clan name, or she was a clan cat. I had heard stories about Jayfeather's sister, Hollyleaf, who had been 'killed' in the tunnel collapse. She had been described as a black cat, that's what I remember seeing, was a black cat screaming on the thunderpath, then so much blood.

If Hollyleaf was my mother, than I was related to the 'Legandary' Jayfeather. I didn't understand why he was so great, big deal if a few elders say he saved the clans from destruction. All of our elders say that there was a cat called Sol, he tried to rule the clans, Jayfeather, the son of a Medicine cat and a Windclanner, was a medicine cat and he told the clans a 'fake' sign to bring them away from Sol, who eventually was killed by Jayfeather and his brother. Being related to _that _sounds so wonderful, but I think I would pass up being related to a Thunderclan-WIndclan mistake.

"Hey! Heatherpaw! Hello!" Streampaw was waving her tail back and forth in front of my face, I hadn't realized that I had totally zoned out. I sighed then answered her.

"We are leaving to battle now! Come on!" I looked at her funny, she had to be joking, we were just 'incase' of a battle! Then I noticed that Shatteredclaw was waving cats into different order, I looked at him as we padded up.

"I thought we were just in case Thunderclan attacked us!" I mewed; he ignored me and waved me behind Cinderleaf, who smiled down at me. I looked away from her, I hated to admit to her that I thought what she did was wrong; she had already paid her price for what she did. She had lost her other three kits, to the rogue named Blue. Cinderleaf was the sweetest cat she had ever met, but she had done something that, in my mind, there was no punishment for.

Suddenly the line started moving as Snakestripe lead our line, Squirreltail leading the other, I decided that I needed to take my mind off what we were fixing to do. We were not going to Thunderclan to run them out, we were going for blood. I stared up at the thick, dark green pine trees that covered the territory like a prickly blanket. The night sky was clear, the full moon was huge and bright against the navy sky, and smaller lights dotted the sky. Supposedly they where our ancestors, but I didn't buy that foxdung. I thought they were just there to be our guides, to help us through the hardest time, to tell us that there is a light in the darkest of places. Because when there is no moon there are the twinkling stars above us. I sighed; I felt so in tuned with everything here, like everything connected to me in some way. Streampaw sighed beside me, and then Cinderleaf turned to look at us, slowing to match our pace.

"It beautiful isn't it?" Cinderleaf smiled, looking up to admire the sky with us, "I remember when I was an apprentice, I used to sleep out here, on a tree branch."

"Why?" Streampaw asked, glaring at a branch like it was the most revolting thing out there.

"Because it make you feel like you could reach out and take one of the stars, and save it until you need someone to help you through the darkest time that a star way up there would shine through." I smiled at Cinderleaf, some days I wish she was my mother, Echopaw had no idea how lucky he is to have a mother like that. She was just so helpful, like she was making up for what she did, even though she had already paid for it.

"Are we ready?" Snakestripe asked, in all of my awe I had forgotten about the attack, I nodded to him, then he gave the signal for us to attack, we where only a little ways from the enemies camp. A sudden fear struck through me, what if we all didn't make it back? What if Streampaw got killed? Russetpaw crouched, preparing to jolt forward, then Streampaw asked him to wait, and he gave her a strange look, I did the same as him.

"Russetpaw, will you stay with me?" She asked quietly, then he nodded, and the two ran forward together, I looked at Shadepaw, who simply shrugged with the 'Hey, I could care less' look. I darted forward, easily passing most of the warriors, I had absolutely no idea how I ran so fast. I was standing at the top of the hollow of the camp before anyone else, I suspected that Russetpaw and Steampaw took another way, Shadepaw finally reached my side, then the rest of the warriors, I yowled and charged into the camp. I pounced on the first cat that I saw, I knew this was so wrong, I felt so horrible as I clawed his stomach and he screeched, I had no clue who he was, all I knew that he was going into convulsions as blood started to sputter out of his mouth and his eyes became unseeing, I had to look away. Al I could see was Echopaw's face when he was dying, the absolute horror that had shot across his face. I remembered the strange feeling I felt in what I had thought where the last few minutes of his life. It was a feeling that I had never felt before, even though I thought I had felt every feeling known to clan-kind. Hurt, pain, relief, fright, grief, remorse, numbness, hate, and then there was just an empty spot, where I knew another feeling should be, but there was nothing but a huge black hole. A black hole that seemed to get bigger every painful day I had to live, and some days I wished I didn't have to feel anything.

"Shadowclan are attacking!" I recognized the yowl; I turned to its source immediately, wanting to shred the cat that the voice had come out of. He deserved so much worse than what I had planned for him. That cat was Loudstorm, the one who had almost killed Echopaw. I fell at Loudstorm's back, claws outstretched, ready to rip his fur clean off his body. I heard an outraged caterwaul, I was to focused to turn, but I did wonder who it was. All my worries about my friend left me, I wasn't even thinking anymore. My mind just kept repeating one word over and over; Revenge. The growl that erupted in my chest wasn't intended, but it still happened. After what had seemed like an eternity, I landed on the tabby's back, instantly clawing at it with all my might.

Loudstorm yowled in pain, and then someone flung me off of him, I turned ever so slightly to grab the cat that had tried to throw me. It was a strange white and brown she-cat, whom I presumed to be Loudstorm's mate. I growled at her, my fur puffed out so I looked twice me size, she growled an insult at me, but I didn't hear it, the blood was pounding in my ears just hard to hear anything. The faded sand under my paws was warm, too warm to be sand, then I noticed that it wasn't sand; it was a sticky, maroon colored liquid. I stared at it in horror, and then I looked over at Loudstorm, and the blind rage started again. I felt my vision slip into a black nothingness, and the blood pounded in my ears, disabling any hearing, I lost control over my entire body. I couldn't stop killing him, and that was all I knew and was certain about. I was _killing _him. The feeling in my paws returned, I could _feel _his skin ripping under my claws, and it made me want to be sick. My vision started to slowly fade back; I could still feel his skin ripping under my claws, and seeing it was even worse. I felt someone pull me away from him, my paws were still trying to shred his skin, and then I saw Echopaw. He looked worried, why would he be worried?

Then I saw Loudstorm's body, at least I thought it was Loudstorm, the body was too mangled to tell who it was. There was almost no skin left on it, meat hung off him different places, I felt light-headed. I still couldn't hear, Echopaw's mouth moved, but no words came out, and then I looked around, more cats had came. My clan against theirs, and then I saw the cloud that was covering the moon. A quick movement flashed in my peripheral vision, making me look to my left, the same white and silver tabby was slowly making her way to us, crouched down, hoping we would see her. Without warning, she sprang at Echopaw, I jumped at her with unsteady paws. As I soared I felt my eyes slipping shut, again and again I opened them, only to have them drop closed again. My hearing returned, I heard an ear-splitting screech, then realized it was coming from me.

"Heatherpaw!" I heard Echopaw yowl, I would allow him to stop me as I threw the tabby to the ground, her frightened eyes darted from me to Loudstorm's mangled corpse and then back. Echopaw stared at me, then I hissed at the tabby, she jumped up and ran away from me. I looked at Echopaw, his eyes followed the little white and silver scum. Then I remembered the way he had looked at her at the border fight. I growled at him, feeling tears sting my eyes as I turned to run out of the camp.

Tonight, I killed a cat. I found out what feeling I had missed out on my entire life.


	9. Understanding

**Chapter 8  
Understanding  
Echopaw's POV**

I stared at the tabby, I couldn't help it. Suddenly I felt like I shold smack myself on the head. Heatherpaw was glaring at me. I felt my heart sink, what was wrong with me? Shadepaw didn't feel like this, the was he liked she-cats was simple, and it never ended in heart break. He could detatch himself from anyone in less then a heartbeat, he could be like, oh she's pretty then move on. I always got stuck, I never felt as confident as Shadepaw did, either. I guess I truly resented my best friend, but I could hide it, even from myself. I had hid Sandkit from myself, my brain still told me I didn't like the kit, but I did. I even denied liking the tabby.

The battle around me surged, I looked for Shadepaw, where was he? Fear coursed through my blood faster than I could think. I turned, a quick flash of gray and crimsom flashed in front of me. I gasped as I saw the massive white tom, he was a hazy white, not exactly as clear as Heatherpaw. Heatherpaw! I swung back around, but she wasn't there. I knew that I had to help Shadepaw, we might be very educated apprenties, nearing our warrior cerimony, but we were no match alone for a eleven moon old apprentice from Thunderclan,but if we were together we cold really hurt someone. I was moer worried about Heatherpaw though.

I stood at Shadepaw's side, hoping, praying, that we could make it out of this. I knew this was wrong, we were breaking the warrior code, but I guess that didn't matter. Revenge ran deep in our blood, it was more apart of us then the code. Yes the code did apply, but sometimes we had find loopholes, or just flat out break it. I reached out and clawed at the tom's face, leaving a bloodly line across his cheek. I didn't like hurting cats, they could have esily been born into Shadowclan and things would have been different, perhaps Bramblestar wouldn't have killed Russetstar, and then Darkflame wouldn't have held such a grudge. We wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have to be trained by the Shadowclan deputy.

The big tom clawed at me, as Shadepaw snuck behind him, Shadepaw was half beaten and majorly bruised. I gasped as the tom's claw flew inches from my still-healing throat. Just then Shadepaw silently leapt at him, claws outstreached, I bolted forward, ready to get the tom's paws. This was like our signature move. I yanked the tom's paws out from under him as Shadepaw anded square on his back, but I messed up. Instead of circling back to the front, I tripped and fell face down in the dirt, leaving me vunerable to anyone watching. I felt claws digging into my back, I could my weight double. I turned, flipping the cat of my back, only to see the beautiful tabby. I was so stund I couldn't hardly move, I sort of hoped I didn't hurt her, but then again I was continuesly telling myself she was from Thunderclan. I hoped I wasn't going totally insane, just partically would be fine.

The she-cat growled at me, but her ees shined, like the way Sandkit's did. Or Heatherpaw's. Wait, what? I do not think Heatherpaw's eyes are shiney, but so what if I do! I was glaring at the she-cat, and she was obveiously not used to that, then it hit me. She was just like Shadepaw, she must have been very well thought in her clan, so being glared at by a tom probably wasn't something she got alot. She backed up slightly, looking taken aback. I forgot about Shadepaw and I turned to look behind me, where he should have been. Where my clan should have been. But they were gathering at the entrance, Shadepaw was limping behind them. Many cats were in the clearing, but most of the Thunderclanners were on the ground either badly injured or dead. Then my eyes hit Loudstorm, laying where Heatherpaw had shreaded him to peices. I had to look away as I quickly ran toward my claw, hoping that i could escape the tabby without hurting her.

"Echopaw! Hey someone's following Echopaw!"I heard Russetpaw yowl, then he, Redpaw, and Streampaw rushed to meet the tabby, knocking her to the ground. I just prayed she lived. I continued to limp toward Shadepaw, maybe Shadepaw would understand. Or maybe I didnt deserve for him to understand, since I never understood him.


	10. Do I Love Her

**Chapter 9  
Do I Love Her  
Echopaw's POV**

When I opened my eyes the light that filtered in through the cracks of the apprentice den burned them. Last weeks little shenanigan was still weighing me down; I hadn't slept a full night since then. Dreams of Heatherpaw ripping Loudstorm to shreds had me waking up every few minutes, so hadn't slept since then, and she won't talk to me, she won't talk to anyone. Sometimes I see her staring at the sky, I have even heard Streampaw tell Russetpaw that something's wrong with her. I can't stop thinking that it's my fault, but it can't be, I didn't do anything!

I stood, slowly shaking the dirt and sticks from my fur. Russetpaw was sound to sleep in front of me, Shadepaw was sleeping to my left, snoring loudly, Redpaw wasn't in his nest, but what surprised me even more than that was that Streampaw was curled up in the nest beside Russetpaw. What in Starclan's name?! The hard-headed Streampaw was crushing on the prankster Russetpaw? This was probably the funniest thing I had saw in my life.

I padded out of the apprentice den, careful not to step on anyone. I scanned the clearing, my mentor and Squirreltail were sharing tongues by the highrock, Darkstar was barking orders at some warriors that were preparing for the dawn patrol by the entrance, and in the corner of camp sat Heatherpaw. She was staring aimlessly at the apprentice den, she looked so… Out of it. Like she honestly didn't care if she lived or died, she just didn't look like she cared about anything.

"Echopaw! Echopaw! Guess what!" I heard Sandkit's high-pitched voice coming toward me, _that_ turned Heatherpaw's head. I looked down at the light colored she-cat, her yellow eyes sparkled up at me. I smiled and she ducked her head, I could see her blush a little.

"What?" I asked, still smiling, she looked up at me. She didn't speak for a moment the she grinned.

"I get to be an apprentice in just two moons!" Yeah, I already knew that.

"Really? That's cool!" I mewed, then she smiled, and looked at me curiously.

"Who do you think my mentor will be?" She asked, I thought for a moment. Then Silentpaw's words echoed in my mind. _Oh come now, Echopaw! It is obvious that you love her!_ Well, so what if I do. Do I?

"I don't know, Sandkit. I don't think anyone should be your mentor, except maybe me." She seemed to glow at my words, like I said she was the prettiest kit from here to the island. She purred, and then Rockkit and Shadowkit tumbled out of the nursery, play fighting.

"Will you two stop it! We are too old to play-fight!" She growled at the, giving them a serious look. I was taken aback by her tone, she seemed so sweet and delicate.

"Ok, ok _mother_!" Rockkit growled back at her, she bared her teeth at him, and he shrank back, and then cowered into the nursery. She smiled back up at me, and then retreated in to the nursery. I turned in time to see Shadepaw stretch outside of the den. Then Mousefur walked up to him, chatting away while he nodded absent mindedly as he stared at the Medicine cat den.

That. Was. It.

I padded quickly to the den, happy that Shadepaw wasn't rude enough to just completely walk away from Mousefur so he had to continue to stand there as I snuck into the den. Silentpaw was curled up into a tight ball, and Icestream was nowhere to be seen. I poked Silentpaw and she looked at me.

"I need to talk to you, about Shadepaw." I mewed, she shook her head, obviously not wanting to talk.

"I need you to understand something, Silentpaw." I mewed, not moving an inch or doing anything to signal that I would back down from this. She turned to look at me, her fur all fluffed up like she was angry.

"Look, I understand what is going on with you and Shadepaw. Its okay, I understand." I mewed, it made me feel so much better. I didn't want to say that I understood, because I can't fall for a Thunderclan cat. It was just to wrong. She blinked at me then growled, I backed out of the den, I would just leave. But now she can't say I didn't try.

"What is wrong with you?!" I looked across the clearing to see Streampaw cowering away from Heatherpaw, who was screaming at her, "You can't fall for _Russetpaw!_"

Why in Starclan's name would Heatherpaw tell the entire clan that?


	11. You Belong With Me

**Chapter 10  
You Belong With Me  
Heatherpaw's POV**

It had been exactly one week since the battle. That was the only way I measure the time, by how many sunrises it has been since Echopaw ruined my life. I didn't want to know that feeling, I didn't ask for it. Especially when I don't at least get it I return. I couldn't help staring around absently, I was so out of focus. Training didn't even appeal to me anymore. I had always loved training, now I couldn't help letting everything slip away from me. I still don't even know what this feeling is, but I heard Wolfheart and Squirreltail whispering about 'love'. That is just pathetic, why would anyone want something so… Stupid. So meaningless, so absurd. Yet it was so powerful, and if you're not careful it will consume you completely. Too bad for 'love' that I don't give up easily.

Then I heard that little tan kit's shrill voice. I jerked around to see her; I felt my claws sink into the ground. I couldn't hurt a kit, well, I could but I wouldn't. I saw her mouth move, his eyes shine, but none of it mattered. I couldn't make myself care. Then Echopaw strode toward the medicine cat den. What in Starclan's name was he doing? Then Shadepaw started to follow him, and then he sat back on the ground and stared at the ground. His long fur falling in his face, he looked up through his fur to me, and then he slowly padded over to me. I couldn't help smiling, but he looked so hurt and solemn. Then it hit me, like a flying fox. Shadepaw was falling for Silentpaw? I mean, it was like him to want something that he could have, but not to this degree.

"Why don't you just tell him?" I asked, and then I felt sort of awkward when he just stared up at me sadly. His evenly toned gray fur falling around him like a blanket. It made me want to cry seeing him so sad and depressed.

"Why don't you tell him, Heatherpaw?" He asked me, throwing my question right back at me. I looked at the ground, "I know you like him, and you know I like her. And neither one of these relationships could ever work."

"It is possible, at least she doesn't hate you, Echopaw already likes someone else anyway."

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't know what he wants, Heatherpaw. I don't have the heart to tell him either. Silentpaw just keeps acting like she knows more than I do, about him. I don't know what to do." He whispered, looking away from me.

"Why would anyone want to be in love? Its so… Pointless."

"Because everyone needs a shoulder to lean on. Even if you don't understand it, that doesn't make it not real." He whispered, and then he stood, and walked out of the clearing. Weird.

I glanced to my right, I could my feel myself sinking again, back into the emotionless state I had been in. Then I saw Russetpaw and Streampaw. I gasped, feeling totally betrayed, I jumped up and padded over to the happy little couple.

"What's wrong with you?!" I yowled at her, she immediately cowered back from me, like I was going to attack her,"You can't fall for Russetpaw!"

I could feel myself slipping backward, away from my civilized clan. I felt the same lost feeling like when I murdered Loudstorm. _Fight it! _A voice screamed in my head, I could feel myself pulling away from the darkness, the unknown. I turned away from Streampaw, I bolted. I've never been happier to be the descendant of a Windclanner. I was screaming in my head, but there was a noise coming from behind me. Not close enough to catch me, but fast enough to be a threat, my front paws stopped, claws digging into the ground so I spun on the spot. Then the gray and white tom was standing behind me, I stared at him and he stared back. Echopaw.

"Why are you being so different?" He questioned, his shaggy tail waving back and forth behind him. This was it, I had to tell him, I just had too. Even if he just said 'Eww' and walked away at least I tried. At least I would have I _tried _just like always, I always gave it my best. No, not this time. I would win this, if he doesn't want me fine, I can do better.

"Because I-" Someone grabbed my tail, no. I spun to see that tabby.

"You are on Thunderclan territory." She snarled. I couldn't move, couldn't think. Then I saw the three big warriors behind her, I just looked over at Echopaw, who looked horrified. One of the warriors lunged at him.

"NO! Echopaw! Run!" I screamed catching one of the warriors paws, tripping him, Echopaw dashed off.

"Your coming with us, scum." The tabby smiled, she looked so evil. I was being dragged off by a tabby apprentice? No way, Heatherpaw doesn't get beat by Thunderclanners. I could already hear yowling, my clan was coming, and this stupid tabby was mine. She was going to die today.

_No, Heatherpaw._  
A voice scolded, I recognized it but it seemed so long ago that I had heard it.  
_You shouldn't be so set on revenge.  
_What? I wasn't 'set on revenge!' I didn't do revenge!  
_No, you have to control you temper.  
_WHO ARE YOU?  
_I am someone very close to you, Heatherpaw._

I could feel my vision blackening again, I just couldn't stay awake. Life just sounded so unappealing, it was colorless. I knew Echopaw belonged with me, knew he didn't want to belong with me. After everything I've done to avoid this why did it happen anyways? I was familiar with pain and depression but I've never experienced the so vividly, the realness of it alone was enough to kill someone. I was just going to give up, the Thunderclanners might feel bad for me and not kill me… Or they'll recognize their enemy and give me what I deserve. What did I deserve? Would they kill me?

_Heatherpaw, don't give up.  
_Why not? It's not like you would understand!  
_Oh, but wouldn't I? I've been in your situation, at least this isn't against the Warrior code._   
Who do you think you are?  
_Hollyfeather, daughter of Leafpool and Crowfeather, former warrior of Thunderclan, one of the three.  
_Are- Are you my mother?  
_Heatherpaw, there is so much that you don't know that I wish I could tell you. But I cannot. You must discover it on your own.  
_But- You are my mother, right?

_A day will come when the kin of the tiger will rise. The russet sun may shade the echo of the wailing kits who cry for their mothers who lay in red puddles near the heather, the five will come to set us free, but only some will follow. _

I didn't understand. Since the voice had become silent I was falling into a deep sleep. One that wasn't filled with twisting tales and disturbed prophecies.

*******

I opened my eyes to the strange green tinted light that flowed into the den. I tried to stand, but failed hopelessly. I looked around, where was I? The den was much like Icestream's, but there were a few changes, like the small compartments for her supplies had been moved from the wall to the ground, and the nest she had for Silentpaw wasn't near the back, but instead was on a small ledge, and there was a small gap in the stone wall that had berries stored in it. I continued looking, the walls were stone, and the floor was patched with grass.

"Oh, you're awake little one." A sweet voice came from the den entrance. I didn't recognize the voice, I twirled around instantly and a small blue-gray shecat was sitting calmly, her tail was curled around her white paws loosely, "Forgive me for startling you, I am Watersong. And you are?"

"Uh, Heatherpaw. Apprentice of Shadowclan." I mewed keeping me head up, "Uh, where am I?"

"You are in Thunderclan." Watersong mewed, smiling at me, then I noticed something.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Jayfeather would you?" I asked, feeling very exposed, I didn't like discussing the so called famous tom to really anyone.

"Are you related to Hollyfeather?" I was stunned at the question, but I nodded slowly.

"At least I think I am."


	12. Prisoner

**Chapter 11  
Prisoner  
Heatherpaw's Pov**

The blue-gray she-cat stared at me, like I was her long lost sister or something. She slowly stood and walked around me, I noticed then her strange blue eyes. They were very light blue, but she didn't seem to be blind, she just had really pretty eyes. Her den started to become creepy, and I suddenly thought about making a run for it.

"You won't make it far. Bramblestar's got two warriors right outside the entrance. You're only here because I insisted something could be wrong with you because of your sudden fainting." Watersong mewed, sounding all proud of herself. I stared at her in puzzlement. Okay she got me to stay in her den, did she want me to bow down to her and thank her a million times.

"Uh, thanks? Look, I don't get. I murdered one of you clanmates why would any of you even bring me here? Why didn't you just kill me like I deserve?" I ask, she looked really taken aback.

"Heatherpaw, we all know what you did was wrong, but we are not heartless creatures who carry dark burdens and seek revenge. The way we look at it is when something like that happens, and you could be in potential danger, you become our fellow _cat_ not an_ enemy_ _clan member_." Watersong smiled at me, she sounded so wise. She brushed her tail over the sandy ground as she searched for something in her herb storage, "Who is Echopaw?"

"What?!" I ask her, not believing my ears.

"You spoke in your sleep. About an Echopaw, and a Sandkit." My lip curled at her name, Watersong raised an eyebrow at me, and then went back to searching, "Is there something you would like to talk about, Heatherpaw?"

"No. Nothing that concerns you or your pathetic clan."

"We are much more alike than you realize."

"No, we are not! You think you know so much about me, but you don't! You don't know that my parents left me on the thunderpath for dead, you don't know that my dead mother speaks to me, you don't know that my best friend is falling for some tom when she promised she hated all of them! You don't know that there is some kit in my clan that I _hate _for no reason other than we like the same cat, you don't know that swore to everyone I know and to myself that I would never like some tom that I'm falling for, and you don't know that my life if falling apart right in front of me and there is nothing I can do about it!" I started off quietly but I ended yowling at her, my fur was fluffed up and some strange cats were peering in the den to make sure everything was all right.

"Fogfur, Ivywhisker, it's okay, this is under control." Watersong mewed to the cats, not taking her eyes off me, "Heatherpaw, you said your parents left you on the thunderpath to kill you?"

"Maybe not to kill me but… They left me, I think."

"I don't know who my parents are, but I do remember hearing something about Jayfeather and I remember my mom saying it, but I can't remember my mom." Watersong look sad as she said this, but then she looked up at me hopefully, "If you are the descendant of Hollyleaf then you are my cousin. Which means that there is one heir left."

The last part she seemed to aim at herself, "Um, what do you mean?"

"Oh, there's a prophecy, but I can't tell it to you." Watersong mewed, and then looked at the ground.

"A day will come when the kin of the tiger will rise. The russet sun may shade the echo of the wailing kits who cry for their mothers who lay in red puddles near the heather, the five will come to set us free, but only some will follow." I guessed, she looked up at me instantly, icy eyes glowing.

"You know it?"

"I told mother talked to me. I don't understand what it means though."

"I think there are three different parts, I heard yours faintly, but I heard something different, too." She mewed, leaning her head to one side to examine my front paw; I hadn't realized the pain in it. Blood flowed from it freely, I gasped and picked to up to lick it. She hissed at me and I froze, she then licked away the blood, reviling a thorn, and pulled it out with her teeth.

"Thanks."

"What I heard was different. It was: The heirs of the three will come together. When the forest is in total darkness the evil shall thrive. Things will be said that cannot be forgiven, the water will freeze with deaths cold breath, and the frost will make a mistake will be made that won't be forgotten and the heather will not be thawed by the sun."

I gaped at her, _The heirs of the three will come together._ So did that mean Watersong was my cousin? Who was the third heir? I stood and muttered that I was hungry, Watersong nodded, understanding.

"Watersong, I think Hailpaw might have a cold should I-" A small orange and black she-cat was staring at me, her eyes heavy with distrust.

"I'm coming Spottedpaw." Watersog mewed, shoving past me. I stared at her, honestly, she doesn't act or look anything like me, she's way too nice. I walked out of the den, and the sun was very bright, way too bright.

"Shadowclan scum."  
"Blackpaw! Be nice!"  
"He's right, she killed Loudstorm, scum is probably her _nicest _name."

A gray tom with black legs was sitting with two she-cats, a dark blue-gray one and- that tabby. I could feel my heart pound faster at the thought of ripping her to shreads. I shook my head, trying to clear the image.

"Yeah, that's right scum, walk away." Blackpaw, the gray and black tom, growled at me. Yeah, he was asking for it, and I was in enough trouble, but just as long as I didn't lay a paw on him they wouldn't kill me. So I could walk over there and just scare him.

"Uh, bad idea, Blackpaw." The tabby muttered to Blackpaw as I walked toward them, smiling. I bet they thought Shadowclan cats didn't smile, and the look on their faces supported the theory.

"Hello." I smiled at them, Blackpaw and the blue-gray shecat merely blinked.

"Hi!" The tabby smiled, I was literally about to jump out of my skin.

"Where you talking about me?" I asked, flashing my claws at them, Blackpaw and the blue-gray she-cat nodded, the tabby just smiled.

"Brinepaw and Blackpaw were." The tabby smiled. I wondered what her name was, but I would rather not honor her with calling her by a name. She just better keep her distance from Echopaw.

"Well, I suggest that you don't because my clan is coming to get me, and just wait, because they will rip every strand of you fur out." I hissed at the lowly, and then stood and went to get some food.

"She's, um, not that scary." Blackpaw muttered, trying to keep up the big, tough tom image. Toms are so stupid sometimes.

"Yeah, I mean, she's all talk." Brinepaw muttered, why were Thunderclan cats so obvious? Anyone with half a brain could see right through those three.

"I admire her, she seems really brave. I bet she gets to do anything at Shadowclan, and I bet she has Darkstar as a mentor, and that she s the best fighter in Shadowclan!" The tabby exclaimed, looking from Blackpaw to Brinepaw, who both gave her a strange look.

It was too easy to tell how this group worked. Blackpaw was like Shadepaw, all the she-cats loved him and these two had been his friends when his was a kit and no one had liked him then. Brinepaw had a crush on Blackpaw, so she kept hanging out with him, and she would probably agree with anything he said, and the tabby was the goody-good who never got in trouble and she always told them when they were doing something wrong. Blackpaw was the fighter, Brinepaw was more of the blend-in-don't-notice-me-don't-look-at-me type, and the tabby was just out there all the time, and more than likely it would end in a love triangle.

"Um, your staring, Heatherpaw." A smaller white tom with silver splotches was smiling at me, and several cats were looking at him with those Oh-my-Starclan-he-is-smiling looks.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Wait how do you know my name?"

"I'm on prisoner duty. Trust me I hate it as much as you do." He muttered, laying a squirrel on the sandy ground at my paws, "Coldpaw."

"Thanks." I muttered, looking at everyone who was staring, once they saw me looking at them, they went back to whatever they were doing before Coldpaw started talking to me, "You don't smile much do you?"

"Not a lot of reason to smile much around here." He looked at me curiously, "How do you know about people here?"

"You all are really easy to figure out. I did you a favor about Loudstorm." I muttered the last part, I couldn't even admit that to myself.

"Ok, over there," Coldpaw mewed, flicking his tail at a tortoiseshell she-cat with a white belly and tail tip and blue eyes, "What is she like?"

"Um," I paused, trying to decipher the threatening looking she-cat, "She is very spiteful, she doesn't like anyone being too close to her. She doesn't really have friends, she has a bad temper. She doesn't like that I'm here."

"Good, that was Scareface, she's pretty bitter. What about that orange she-cat with the white paw?"

"She's sad, tired. Her family is dead, the white she-cat is her friend, she misses being young. She was very energetic and mischievous when she was young. She mostly misses her sister, and her… Nephews and niece?" I mewed, looking at Coldpaw, he nodded. Her nephews and niece are more like her kits.

"Squirrelfight is very tired; she misses Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather." Coldpaw mewed, looking satisfied with my surprised look, this old elder was the aunt/mother of the three? That mean she's my great aunt.

"Hollyleaf is dead, though. She died when I was a few moons old." I muttered, not meaning for Coldpaw to hear.

"Hollyleaf has been dead for almost fifteen moons, she couldn't have been alive when you were alive."

"Yeah, that's what I meant. What happened to all her friends?"

"Died, mostly. Ferncloud died in a kitting, Leafpool retired and got killed in an attack, Brothers died in battle. I don't think that Jayfeather killed Sol thought. I think Hollyfeather did." What should I say to that?

**Anyone got any idea as to who the third heir is? I hope I'm not making it obvious. Also, I need some more cats, Rogue to be exact. If you have any PM me, or put one in you review!**


	13. Without Her

**Chapter 12  
Without Her  
Echopaw's POV**

It's been an entire day without Heatherpaw, and even in her emotionless state, the camp feels really dull. Darkstar and Wolfheart have been debating whether or not to ask for her back, or to attack them and take her back. Fight was Darkstar's idea, which seems to be her answer to everything now. Eclipsepaw has apparently been really working at his training, because Owlfeather has suggested that we spar, honestly though, he might stand a chance. I doubt it though. But Wolfheart thought it was a great idea, so now I'm walking behind her to the training hollow, where the sand was the driest. The black tom sat in the middle, black tail swooshing back and forth as his mentor watched proudly. Birdpaw was lying off to the side, looking hurt; she must have been his battle partner earlier. Her creamy fur was matted with dirt, which made me think they didn't start the fight in the battle clearing.

"Okay, keep the claws away and the bruising to a minimum." Wolfheart mewed loudly as I sat in front of the younger, smaller tom. The tom started to circle me, looking completely relaxed, I concentrated on not letting him out of my sight.

"Echopaw, don't-" Birdpaw started and Owlfeather shushed her, but I felt like she really needed to tell me something, my gaze flickered to her for a moment. Then something slammed into me, knocking me to the ground, my breath following it. I stared at the tom, who was he? A moon old apprentice wouldn't be able to do that to someone as strong and experienced as me. I knew more than he possibly could. Eclipsepaw's dark amber eyes hinted to more than moons of experience, they practically laughed in my face. The green pines behind him suddenly seemed to laugh with his eyes, I shook the image away and stood, lunging at him, only to be knocked to the ground.

"Two on two." Shadepaw! My best friend was standing at the edge of the clearing, Duskpaw at his side. Duskpaw had become a friend to us; he didn't really fit into his litter. His two sisters were best friends and Eclipsepaw was a loner.

"Ok, _maybe_ then someone can beat him." Duskpaw went to his brother's side, Shadepaw to mine. Shadepaw smiled at Birdpaw, who smiled back warmly. Eclipsepaw pounced at me, and I leapt at him too. The impact hurt, but I was still older than him, and stronger, so he went down first. I wouldn't lose to him, even if he did scare me. He growled and I hissed at him, Duskpaw and Shadepaw were practically laughing, mostly because Shadepaw was winning, but they were friends.

"You won't win." Eclipsepaw hissed at me, I put a paw to his throat, and Wolfheart smiled and announced that it was over, that I had won, "This isn't the end."

Then he walked away while Shadepaw and Duskpaw laughed at his reaction, he shoved past them, pushing Duskpaw to the ground. Duskpaw didn't say anything; he seemed pretty used to it. Shadepaw looked at me with his eyebrow raised. Birdpaw got up, and limped to me, her amber eyes which were warmer than Eclipsepaw's were sad and even hurt.

"You should have listened. Bad things happen to those who don't." She whispered and then walked over to her brother, both exchanged a worried look and turned back toward camp. Owlfeather stalked behind them with Wolfheart.

"Echopaw… We need to talk." Shadepaw looked solemn, "Tonight, at the stream."

I nodded, this worried me deeply. What if he and Silentpaw were together? What if she had been lying to me the whole time and they were going to run away? Or worse; what if he know about the pretty tabby? I could feel my paws become so heavy that I couldn't lift a single one of them. My head was spinning with questions. My whole body shook with worry, worry for Heatherpaw, for Shadepaw, and for me.

I managed to get into camp before I collapsed, then Sandkit hoped up to me happily.

"Hey Sandkit." I smiled at her, I had forgotten about my Sandkit.

"Guess what! I am going to be an apprentice! I get to be one real soon!" I blinked at her, she was right; in only a moon she would an apprentice. She even looked like an apprentice; she was as big as Birdpaw. I felt my breath catch in my throat, if she was an apprentice she would be in battles, and what if I wasn't with her? What if she got hurt?

"How about you wait another moon, or two, or three?" I asked, smiling at her and she looked devastated.

"You don't think I would be a good apprentice."

"I'm not saying that! No, you would be a great apprentice; I just don't want you to get hurt." The look on her face made me wonder if I had just told her she looked like a one-eyed badger in a tree. She narrowed her eyes at me, and she was scary looking, I was actually afraid she might claw off my fur.

"I can take care of myself Echopaw, I'm older now. You don't have to act like I'm a newborn kit anymore." She even sounded older, and angrier. Her sandy fur was groomed back and the brown streak across her back didn't stick out so much anymore. Her yellow eyes were fixed on mine and they looked angry, but the anger was only there to cover her hurt, which she thought was a weakness.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just keep think of you as _Sandkit_ not _I'm-all-grown-up-I-can-take-care-of-myself Sandkit_. I just worry about you."

"I'm sorry, too, Echopaw." She whispered, sitting down next to me, "I guess I just think all about you, and sometimes you make me feel bad."

"I know, I'm sorry. I really do feel bad. I really can't wait until you an apprentice, but I would be worried about you."

"Unless you could be my mentor, you know if we do have a fight to get Heatherpaw back, then Darkstar might make you a warrior, and then she'll make Shadepaw, Heatherpaw, Redpaw, Russetpaw, Streampaw, and Sunpaw warriors." _That's too many warriors, maybe some will retire_.

"That's a good idea, you're smart you know." I smiled at her, and then Darkstar yowled from the highrock, and we where close enough to not have to move.

"We will get Heatherpaw back, and it might take awhile. It will be worth it though, there will much honor and glory for those who will participate. Those of you who would like to go, please, come forward."

I stepped forward, my best friends doing the same, a few warriors even stepped up. Darkstar nodded and returned to her den. Cinderleaf was one of them, my mother shouldn't do this, it was too dangerous. She could be killed.

Maybe, if things go right, none of us will die, and Heatherpaw can come. Too bad happily ever after doesn't exist…


	14. Disposable

**Chapter 13  
Disposable  
Frost's POV**

When you are a rogue, you survive. If you are in a group with others, you do not have an opinion. You live to serve and do as you told, you go by the Rogue Code, you listen to those who are bigger than you, and you do not fear death. You do not feel anything, because emotions are your weakness. When you are a Training Follower, you do not argue with Ace when he tells you it's time for your ceremony. Your week long ceremony, the one where you are taken out a very long way from the group and you have to find you back in under a week.

I have been in Ace's group since I was a kit, once my mother had me, she died. After she died, I was taken in by Music, one of the Kit Bearers. In the three moons I stayed in the nest, I tried to learn the entire Rogue Code, only to memorize a couple of rules. Like: Kits leave the nest once they are three moons old, and Training Followers do not have one teacher, they have seven different assigned ones. Once I left the nest, Ace gave me my name, since my mother died it was the leader's choice to name the kit. Until kits get their name, they are referred to by pelt differences, like I was Black Spot, or Black Paw. My adopted brother, Dragon, was Red, and Bandanna and Rascal where Green eyes and Goldy.

I didn't understand it back then, I asked Ace one time and he smiled and said; "My sweet little kitten, it is only to make you used to the worst humiliation. So when you are a Follower, names will not bother you." Ace had always referred to me as his kitten, when I was a kit, Milkshake hadn't been here, so he didn't have kits. I hate his traditions. I hate most of his ideas, but I do not speak, I listen. I do as I told, because I have no freedom, the only I have is the freedom to run, and I have nowhere to run to.

"Frost! Time for battle training, now!" Autumn yowled over the talking cats. I had seven different teachers, one for each day. Autumn was one of my nicer ones, but since she has been depressed about Shackle, because he is an evil cat. Ace asks me every day if I'm ready for my assessment, but I always say no. The assessment is where your trainers have to all attack you, if you can make it out alive, you take your ceremony on that Monday. Dragon crossed the clearing, avoiding me as usual, he didn't bother me, so I didn't bother him.

"Now, Frost!" I picked up my pace as Autumn called again, I opened my mouth to reply, but she was gone. She just disappeared, as always. Cats around here were strange, they did things without reason and they always seemed to have a smart remark to anything you said.

"Ace!" Dragon called, running past me so fast the dust twirled around me, making me choke, "I'm ready for my assessment!"

"Excellent, someone with some promise." Ace purred, I turned to snarl at him, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Bandanna. Bandanna was the closest thing to a friend that I had.

"Frostbite, Shadow, Snatch, Ember, Shackle, Bullet, and Mud! Dragon is taking his assessment! Meet in the clearing!" Ace yowled, and suddenly, shadowy figures started to appear. Moving and shifting through the oncoming crowd, the shadows were reviled by the sunlight to be the seven trainers of Dragon, all with their teeth and claws gleaming. I try to turn, not wanting to see Dragon get ripped to shreds, willingly get ripped to shreds in an attempt to impress that excuse of an coward that we call a leader. Even if Dragon didn't fully admit it, he was like my brother, and I wouldn't stay to watch him commit suicide.

"Please, just move!" I yowled at the inert lump of brown fur blocking my way out of camp.

"Mis apologías, falta." I smiled up at Andres, he was close to being a friend, too. I never understood exactly what he said, but I did know about what he was saying, like right now he just apologized. Another thing was that he always called me Falta or Jóvenes hermosos uno. Andres stepped aside for me to pass, and then he followed me out of camp.

"I do not want to see Dragon kill himself." I muttered to him once we were away from everyone, even Autumn had come in to watch.

"Elegante." I raised an eyebrow at him, somehow he understood me, but it was like he couldn't speak our language, only his.

"Adiós, Jóvenes hermosos uno." Andres smiled as he walked away, I muttered a 'Goodbye' and continued walking the small border we had with the clans, we had made a border so that they had a hint of what was coming. It took us a short span of three months to prepare for battle, when we were under battle ready preparation she-cats couldn't have kits, all Training Followers must be made Followers, and the kittens became Training Followers. It took three months so that we would be ready, so every single soul in this little gang would be prepared for the worst.

We do not believe in Starclan, we do not believe in any after life, we believe that you aimlessly roam the earth until the end of time. The only thing that I have ever been jealous of the clan cats for is their hope. When Music came here, from Thunderclan, she told us stories of 'Hope and Dreams', she told us about 'Life and Freedom', she said where she came from they didn't bow before the leader, the leader was their friend, and that they didn't live in fear of pain and hurt. To Music, living here is like living in a Nightmare, but she cannot go back to her clan, she says she did a bad thing. She killed a cat, because her parents lied to her. Music's story is interesting, however; most do not believe it.

Music say's her parents lied to her. She was devastated and hurt; she says that a tom threatened her and her siblings, so she killed him. She says she left the clans and met Coal, and she had three kits. One day a badger came to where they were staying. One of her kits ran out squealing, and another coward behind its father. The one who ran kept running once the badger left, Music and Coal never found her. The last two kits ran with their parents, until they reached a road. Coal stayed behind Music as she carried one of the kits in her mouth, she laid it down on the other side of the road and went back for the other. It was so dark she didn't see the car heading for her. She dropped the kit as Coal pushed her out of the way, but the three of them were knocked unconscious by the fall. Ace found them, and brought them back to the clans, when they asked him about their kits, he told them one of them was gone and the other was dead.

That was where I came in, kit of a deceased mother and uncaring father. Music took me in gladly as said I was a beautiful little kitten. She also said I looked much like one of her own.

I love Music, and she might be able to believe in 'Hope, dreams, life, and freedom', but I do not. She was raised to believe in such things, to follow her heart. I was raised to do as I was told, and to listen and not talk. She was taught that she meant something, and that the clan needed her. I was taught that I was just along for the ride and that if I didn't do what I was told, I was easily replaced. Music was a clan-cat with hopes and dreams, I am a rogue with nothing but a meaningless heart.

Music was taught that she was a one in kind cat, she was an original. I was taught that I was a disconsolate, disposable cat.


	15. Misery Loves Company

**Chapter 14  
****Misery Loves Company  
Heatherpaw's POV**

I won't admit it, but my clans not coming. They don't miss me, they're not coming. Echopaw isn't coming to save me. I am not worth enough to them, I don't matter enough. I'm just _Heatherpaw._ Thunderclan isn't so bad, once you get past them being super obvious, maybe I could be a Thunderclanner. No, I was a Shadowclan cat.

Those thought progressed through my mind as I lay on the make-shift nest Watersong had for me on the barren sandy floor. I missed my old nest, the one I had made sure was just perfectly laid under the hole under the roof so that I could watch the stars, and I missed having Streampaw beside me. I missed not having the gut feeling that when I got back things were not going to be the same. I missed the way that Streampaw laughed whenever Russetpaw did something funny, and the way I was the only one who knew that she liked him.

I wasn't afraid, I knew that much. I didn't mind dying, my future was hazy and I honestly didn't care what worked out and what didn't. I don't feel anymore, I don't want to. That was really all that I was sure of as I lay on the nest, staring up at the flawless roof. There was no way to see the stars; silently I picked up the small nest, dragging it across the ground to the small entrance. I know I don't have it bad, and I've never really been Silentpaw's friend, but when both of you are alone you talk about pretty much anything, even if she doesn't talk much, I remembered the whole conversation.

"_Are you sure you can't remember anything?" The gray tabby with the white paws and a black left ear asked me.  
"Absolutely nothing. I just remember her saying 'Coal!'" I whispered, pawing some moss across the Medicine cat den floor.  
"I remember my parents…" Silentpaws voice trailed off as she stared into nothingness, her eyes clouded over, "It's entirely fault."  
I gave her a strange look, and then she continued.  
"When I was a kit, my father killed my mother because I was her only kit. I knew my father killed her, I didn't want to believe it, but I knew. When they found his fur in her wounds... I had no idea what to do; I was taken in by Whitewing… I knew it was my fault. If I hadn't been born, my mother and father would be happy, mother would be alive and father wouldn't have been exiled."  
"Who was your father?" I asked, but she gave a look that would have sliced my throat if looks could kill. She just turned and walked away from me._

I had heard the pawstep's light _thud _against the too-dry earth, but I didn't pay them any attention. I saw the black shadow that hovered against the pale, moon bleached ground, but I looked the other way. I heard the deep, gurgling cry that could only come from someone dying, yet I continued to hum to myself. I wouldn't be blamed for another death; I wouldn't even look to see who it was. I knew somewhere deep down in my heart that they probably didn't deserve to die, they probably had hopes and dreams, and they might even had kits. I didn't care though, deep down I knew I was a killer, why should I turn a fellow murder in?

I wouldn't. I would just continue to be lost in the blissful, milky sky and pray to Starclan, if they even listen anymore, that maybe that cat had it coming. Maybe I was next upon deaths fateful list, maybe it was coming for me, and got sidetrack on its way. Who was I to judge anyone who thought they could get away with it. I could save them the regret and anguish. I knew the stars didn't lie, not like cats here, whose paths all twisted together in some stupid, meaningless way. Mine didn't though, it might twist and follow other's paths along the way, I lived with a purpose, and it wasn't to make my clan happy. It was to make others understand what they had, even if they had to wait to find out when it's gone. I wanted to make others feel the same suffering I had all my life. They had moons, years, and even centuries to live, I had merely that few weeks with my parents. My life was over, it had been since I was a small kit; I had just lied to myself to keep moving through the purposeless days. I held on to all that I had, even if it had already slipped through my paws.

I know that it is wrong to feel how I feel, but that doesn't stop it. When Shadepaw says he knows I hurt, and that he is sorry, that doesn't make the pain vanish. I don't live in this pathetic excuse of a life that these cats live in; they live in a fantasy world, one where it doesn't matter what happens to those around you! The one where it is all great and wonderful all the time! Where if someone dies, it's Oh-I'm-so-sorry! To their loved ones, as long as they have all their family intact it doesn't matter. No, it is the ones who lose their family, the ones who everyone says is 'down and depressed' who really know what life is. The ones who had everything and had it jerk out from under their paws and where left standing shocked and confused in the middle of nothing. Those are the ones who really live, the ones who go from one end of the spectrum to the other, only to find that their life was a great big nothing. Death is all you can wish for after that, after all the joy and happiness you felt before you are left numb and hopeless.

Most will say this is pathetic, and it is. That doesn't make me weaker, physically, it doesn't make me slower, and it doesn't make me forgive. I don't forgive. Forgiving is for those who have something to live for, I have nothing. I will not forgive Echopaw for breaking my heart, even if he didn't know it, I will not forgive the tabby, for helping him break my heart, and I won't forgive my parents… For making me who I am. I cannot look at someone without thinking of all the ways I could kill them, I didn't know why I did that, but now I do. My parents did this to me, if they wouldn't have left me I wouldn't be a murderer.

I have walked the line of fear, the line of blame, and the line of anger. What really isn't fair, though, is that I only got a glimpse of the line of love. I know what I have done is wrong, I know that I shouldn't kill… But what can I say? Misery loves company!


	16. Who Would You Save?

**Chapter 15  
Who Would You Save?  
Echopaw's POV**

The smell of pine stabbed my nose like a claw as I padded through the forbidding trees to where the meeting spot was. I hated this place at night, it wasn't peaceful; nothing was peaceful at night. I could hear an owl hoot ominously, a twig snapped behind me, the bushes quivered. I knew this wasn't a safe place to be, even though I could see the stars. I glanced to my left to see a white cat look at me sadly before it disappeared. I blinked, what was that? The lavender eyes lingered, staring at me sadly.

"Echopaw?" Shadepaw's voice snapped me out of my trance; I looked up, not realizing that I was this close to the stream. I was standing at the bank, staring down into the water, I knew that I wasn't this close to the river; I had just saw the cat half way from the camp. I stared into the water, mesmerized as my reflection turned to the white cat's image, "Echopaw? Echopaw, are you feeling ok?"

"What is this about, Shadepaw?" I asked, my voice sounding hateful. I let my claws dig into the ground angrily; I didn't understand why I was so mad.

"I want us to be truthful to each other, Echopaw. I want you to understand." Shadepaw whispered, glancing at the bushes, "I know you know about Silentpaw, I want you to understand the situation before you judge."

"What if I don't want to understand?"

"Why wouldn't you?" He asked, sounding hurt, his tail pushed the leafs around. I hated the way he stared at me, like he needed me to understand, like he needed me to be his friend, honestly I was wondering if I could still be his friend. I nodded for him to go on; I didn't trust myself to speak without screaming at him.

"Silentpaw and I are mates. I love her, and if we have to run away we will. Someone in the clan knows, because Icestream told Silentpaw that she took an oath not to fall in love with any tom, and Silentpaw told her she knew that. Icestream watches us frequently, individually and together. Silentpaw says it is you that told her."

"What? No!" I said, snapping out of my crabby mood, looking at Shadepaw like he just accused me of murdering my mother.

"I thought you didn't. Silentpaw says that you're afraid she's taking me away from you. Echopaw your still my best friend." He whispered, looking at me with sympathy.

"Mousefur did it, she told Heatherpaw, too."

"About Heatherpaw, is there going on between you two?" He asked.

"Not if the world fell apart under our paws!" We both laughed, "I'm okay with you two. I'm just gonna miss you being around all the time."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss it, too."

"Shadepaw, I don't know what to do." I whispered, breaking the long silence that had stretched between us. I had really missed our little meetings; usually we just talked about who we liked, not loved.

"What'cha mean?"

"I think I might love Sandkit, but I- do you remember that tabby from the border fight?" I asked, starting to feel really uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah, the really pretty one."

"I think I might love her, too." I didn't mention Heatherpaw, I couldn't bring myself to that level of honesty. I just couldn't do it.

"If our camp caught on fire, and you could only save one of them, who would it be?" He asked, making it sound so simple. I could only shake as visions of Sandkit, Heatherpaw, and the tabby screaming my name as the camp blazed around us, engulfing all of us.

*****

We were back in camp, I was lying in my nest; waiting for sleep to come. Then suddenly I was surrounded by fire, three unidentified cats sat in front of me, each screaming at me for help. I couldn't move, If I saved the tabby, I would be betraying my clan, If I saved Heatherpaw, Sandkit's mother would kill me, and if I saved Sandkit…

If I saved Sandkit I was choosing to have a normal life, a life where it didn't matter if Heatherpaw stayed in Thunderclan to rot or if the tabby actually paid attention to me. I would be choosing a life that most toms would love to have, one where they could be sure their family was safe, where they weren't breaking the warrior code, or hoping that they could work out their differences with a totally opposite cat. I would be taking the easy road, the one that would probably end happily, where if I was to pick either of the other two; I was picking the dark road. The one that ended in hurt, where they would die and I would be left broken hearted and waiting die. I wish I could say I picked Sandkit, I wish I could say that I was going to take the easy road, but I'm not. I will not decide, I cannot love one of them, I cannot choose their fate. Instead I took their place in the raging fire, I let them decide.

I watched as Sandkit stared from me, to another cat outside of the camp, she gave me a regretful glance before hurrying off to join the other cats. Sandkit choose herself. She choose to wait and see if I was really the cat she thought I was. The tabby's eyes flickered with doubt as she nodded and turned away from me, leaving Heatherpaw smiling at me. That was the one flaw in this dream, Heatherpwa never smiled at me. For as long as I had known her she had never smiled at me.

I opened my mouth to let out a wail as the flame engulfed me, Heatherpaw's eyes shook with fear, but she didn't run as the flame danced around her paws. The pale ground seemed to open up and swallow her up in it as she collapsed.

I sat up in my nest, Shadepaw and Russetpaw were staring at me with wide eyes as I panted.

"You okay??" Russetpaw questioned, I nodded as Silentpaw peered into the den giving Shadepaw a fearful look, I smiled at her and she smiled back, but her eyes showed no hint of comfort.

"Weird dream." I whispered before I heaved myself up, Silentpaw watched me for a moment then she glanced at Shadepaw. Streampaw was sitting with Russetpaw in the den, but she stared at the ground the entire time, I tried not to stare at her, but she looked really depressed. Maybe it was the way Heatherpaw had treated her before she was captured. Sandkit bounded up to the entrance.

"Guess what! Just half a moon! Then I'll be an apprentice." That was how long we had let Heatherpaw stay with those crowfood-eaters. Half a moon. She had sit with them for half a moon while we sat around and waited for Darkstar to decide when to get her, if she was even going to get her. I looked up at the sky, my vision trembled, I vowed I would help her, and I was going to. Tonight we would get Heatherpaw back. I wouldn't lose Heatherpaw, not like I was losing Shadepaw and Russetpaw.

We would win, and we wouldn't look back. We would prevail.


	17. Fearless

**Chapter 16  
Fearless  
Streampaw's POV**

I took a deep breath as Silentpaw stared at me, what was I supposed to do? I loved Russetpaw, only Heatherpaw had ever known that. Now it was like everyone in the clan knew; everywhere I looked someone was pointed and smiling or laughing. Everyone was so judgmental, and I was once too. I couldn't help it, I felt so insecure now, before I realized I loved him my future seemed so safe and foolproof. Now it was different, my future was so twisted and uncertain, like say I fall down and it's like oh there goes two moons of my life! Doing anything wrong screwed it all up. Silentpaw had been looking at me strangely for a while now; I just kept looking at the pale ground.

"You okay?" Russetpaw's voice made my heart skip a few beats; I looked up at him, nodding a little. Silentpaw didn't look too enthused, but Russetpaw smiled and continued the conversation with Shadepaw. Why was Silentpaw even here? I remembered Heatherpaw saying something about how she and Shadepaw were in love, but I didn't believe it. I could understand Shadepaw would fall for someone he couldn't have, but it wasn't like Silentpaw to break the code. She was too quiet, too obedient to break the rules, the rules seemed like they were her life. It was understandable since her parents died when she was small, she didn't get told all the stories from the elders about love. Everyone was afraid it would remind her of her parents. I remembered how Echopaw was waited on all hours of the day because 'he was in bad health' which might have been true. Maybe, but now everyone thinks he is the most beautiful thing since Starclan on earth.

I could remember Shadepaw as a kit, he was just a normal kit, he wasn't liked by everyone, he was just normal. Redpaw and Russetpaw were just out there all the time, they tricked Whitewing many times. Whitewater (**A/N: Chapter 14 said Whitewing, it should have been Whitewater)** was they're foster mother because they're mother died giving birth. Heatherpaw and Silentpaw were also taken in by her; she was a mother of four, foster mother of four. Whitewater had never had kits of her own; she had given birth to a still-born. I was still staring at the ground as Russetpaw poked me with his tail, making me jump almost to the roof of the den. I blinked at him; he stared back at me.

"You sure you're okay?" I watched Russetpaw, but his lips didn't move. I glanced around until I saw Redpaw staring at me with a worried look; I had never paid any attention to how much they sounded alike.

"Yeah, I'm just remembering." Everyone gave me this 'Go on' look so I continued, "About when we were kits."

They gathered apprentices nodded, and then there was a screech outside, not something you hear often. I started to move to the entrance, blood rushing through my body. Suddenly, a ginger tail appeared in front of me, every part of me screamed to run outside, to defend my clan. Yet I stood there frozen to the ground. Russetpaw gave me a scared look, I blinked at him.

"Stay here. Please." He whispered and I shook my head. He moved his tail and nodded to me. I knew I was jeopardizing myself, but I didn't mind. I followed Shadepaw out of the den, just to see a small snake slithering across the sandy ground, it was speckled, brown and black and every shade of the two colors. Everyone had coward into the dens; they were trying to keep from getting bit by the snake. Snake venom was something that you died from, no matter what. I crouched and slowly padded toward the snake, knowing that if I made a wrong move, or a loud sound, it would snap at me. I slowly reached out and cuffed it, throwing it a few tail-lengths in front of me. It stared at me, its eyes were just black slits, and it was terrifying knowing that the snake was deciding my fate.

The snake's tail slowly started to rattle, giving me a short warning before it launched at me. I recoiled, but I felt so slow. Everything was moving slowly, I could see every scale on the snake's body and I could see its mouth opened strait up and down, its large fangs extended toward me. I tried to move, but things were speeding back up, until everything was like a blur. I could see the snake's mouth inches from my whiskers, and then it suddenly disappeared in a flash of red. At first I thought it was the blood, I knew for a split second that I was dead; my life was over. No more green pines above my head and pale sand under my paws, or the occasional bird's song somewhere in the distance. Then I realized that it was Redpaw and Russetpaw, Redpaw was a small distance behind his brother, Russetpaw was holding the snake to the ground with his paw. They had caught it off guard; or better yet, when it was in mid leap. I know I am a heartless cat, nobody should hate someone with the fieriness that I do. I don't like being able to say that I hate Echopaw and be telling the complete truth. I hated Echopaw, for everything he had ever done to me; Echopaw was a heartless cat, also.

_It was the legendary battle with Riverclan, the one that changed everyone's life forever. I was standing at the edge of the clearing, being a good little apprentice like I was told to by Shrewflight._

_"Echopaw, run! Go get Russetstar, now!" My mother's voice had rung across the clearing as she defended the exact copy of the modern Echopaw, except he was smaller and more vulnerable. The small gray tom turned to flee, but he only made it a few tail-lengths before a blood-curdling screech irrupted from my mother. That was the only time Echopaw and I had ever done anything the same, we had both froze in our tracks. I could only watch in bewilderment as my mother crumpled to the ground, her unseeing eyes stared at me, making me flinch back. Echopaw stared at my mother for a long moment, and then turned to me. I glared back at him, and at that moment I swore on my life I would get revenge._

Many times had I tried to fulfill that promise, I have done many things that I am not proud of. I don't trust him; he is the son of a rogue. I will not say that he will be the same, but I don't trust him. I remembered the time at the lake; when we were patrolling the edge of the border together, and I had run off to the half-bridge. Echopaw had followed me, but he hadn't been able to slow fast enough to stop before he hit the end of the half-bridge.

"_Streampaw… Help me!" He gasped, trying to hold on to the wooden end of the half-bridge. I told myself to move, to help, but my body didn't listen. It continued to stay frozen to the spot, as I stared at him in horror, just as he had my mother._

_"Streampaw, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He whispered, still dangling off the end of the half-bridge. I stared at him before letting out a low, faint hiss. His eyes were laced with fear, but head determination in them also._

"_You killed my mother. You watched her die!" I accused him, jabbing my paw at his face, hoping that if I just lightly pushed him, it would look like an accident. I lightly pushed him away from the bridge, but he bit down on my paw, and as I jerked away, I pulled him up. _

"_Well done, Streampaw!" My mentor praised me, but I didn't feel like I did so great. I felt like I really just screwed up._

That was the last time I had tried to get back at Echopaw. It hadn't ended well, but I was weak then. Weak minded; I couldn't make myself do what was necessary. I had to kill Echopaw, even if a small part of me refused to. Eventually that part would give, it was just like going to your first hunt, when you're holding that first mouse and it looks up at you with its pleading, black eyes and the predator in you takes over. After that it just comes naturally.

Who am I kidding? I'm not a killer; I'm just very upset and confused. I'm so used to being able to control everything, and now everything is out of my control. I don't have any idea what is going to happen with me and Russetpaw, all I know is that I love him. My flashbacks were starting to increase; everything seemed to remind me of my mother, which reminded me of how much I hated Echopaw. He just stood there and watched my mother die! I absolutely hate him, he is the reason my mother is dead!

"Streampaw." A voice mewed quietly, Russetpaw and Redpaw were now dragging the snake out of camp, I looked where the voice came from and I saw Echopaw, "Shadepaw, Redpaw, Russetpaw, and… _Eclipsepaw_ are going to get Heatherpaw tonight, if you are coming, meet us at the bordering stream north of here at moonhigh." Then he just walked off, but if he thought I didn't catch that sour note as he said Eclipsepaw's name, he was wrong. I heard every single change in his voice; I thought maybe he might apologize. No, I wouldn't forgive him; I just wanted to hear those two words for him. Just those two, nothing more. I wouldn't care if I ever anything else to me, I just wanted to hear him say 'I'm sorry.' Mostly I wanted to make him sorry for what he did, I wanted him to know how much pain he caused me. I would never forgive him, though; I wanted him to be sorry.

Yes, I would go. I would go to save Heatherpaw. I wouldn't go for Echopaw, or Shadepaw, or even Redpaw. I would go for Russetpaw and Heatherpaw. I looked up at the sky, I loved the sky. Mostly because it validates my pride; it never tells me when I'm wrong. I stared up at the bright, blue sky where the moon showed palely against the baby blue it wasn't were it belonged. It was pale against the pale; it didn't glow like it did at night, where it _did _belong, where its full potential was reached. So much like me, I didn't belong here, I didn't shine here. I belonged where I was free, where I could stretch out and break a few rules without losing my tail. I belonged out in the open, I was happier long ago, when I did belong here, when mother was alive. I sighed, I wanted to be free, and I mostly wanted people to actually _see _me when they looked at me. I wanted to be a shining star; I wanted to reach my potential.

I won't say that I'm fearless, I am afraid of the unknown. I am afraid of death, hurt, anger, and pain. I am afraid of fear itself. I am not afraid of _any _cat, though. I'm not afraid of anything that is on this earth, I am just afraid of the unknown; what I can't try to control. I will not tell any cat that I am fearless, because I am not, but I am many other things.

"Are you okay?" Redpaw asked, prodding me gently in the side. I nodded, and he smiled, "So you coming tonight?"

"Yes, Redpaw." I mewed, and he gave me a funny look. You couldn't expect anything from the twins, because when you did, they did the complete opposite.

"How'd you know?"

"I guess I just know how I feel about you two." I whispered, and he grinned.

"But you love us, just in two different ways!" He exclaimed, with a wide grin. I had never really thought about what Redpaw thought about his brother and me being together.

"Yeah, Redpaw, I love you, too." I smirked back at him as he gawked at me.

"Huh? I didn't say I love you!"

"I know you two, and neither one of you would tell a she-cat you loved them to save your life! And I love you like my brother."

"I love you like my sister." He smiled, licked my ear, and then ran over to Russetpaw, I blinked. I hadn't expected that from him. I stretched before quickly padding to the apprentice den, and over to my new nest, the one by Russetpaw's. I thought I should get some sleep before going off tonight; I was going to need it. My eyelids felt heavy as I crawled into my nest. I shut my eyes, and was aware of the red glow. Someone licked my ear, and whispered 'Goodnight, Streampaw.' Then crawled into the nest beside me. I felt my heart flutter before I drifted into a dreamless state. I wasn't scared about the fight that fixing to take place.

Alone, I am Streampaw the scared little kitten. With Russetpaw, I am Streampaw the _fearless._

_**Okay Bob :D that was what you requested, so if any of you want a chapter in a certain character's POV then tell me! I would be happy to do it, as long as it is resonable and not like a random cat in Riverclan O_o. Anyways, hit the little Review button, you know you want to!**  
_


	18. Time of Dying

**Chapter 17  
Time of Dying  
Shadepaw's POV**

It was the night of the day I told Echopaw about Silentpaw, the big, white moon was shining marvelously in the sky. I didn't want to tell him, I knew I needed to, but I also knew he wouldn't understand. He has always over reacted, that's just Echopaw. I don't know why he didn't freak out; he should have, and that tabby… I don't know what to say about that, it isn't like Echopaw to fall into a forbidden love. I know it has happened a lot, but it always happens to those you would expect it from; the weak ones: Graystripe, Yellowfang, Bluestar, Hollyleaf, and Leafpool. They were all part of the do-gooders little group, they did no wrong in everyone else's eyes; they were the soul of the clans. Yeah, right. Echopaw had never fit into the group; he was pampered, loved by all, didn't have a lot of troubles, and he didn't really ever make decisions himself. I was different; everyone says I'm not, that Echopaw and I are so much alike. We are not, for a long time, I was the spotlight, and I wanted us to be friends, but when we became friends he stole my spotlight. He took it away from me like the selfish little kit he was. But we are still friends, mostly because he has been there for me; he tried to help, even if he failed miserably. I looked back up at the black-blue colored sky, small white swirls blended into it. It was absolutely a flawless sky. Even Tigerstar couldn't ruin it if he jumped out of it smiling.

"Shadepaw!" A small black face popped out of nowhere in front of me, and it took me a long moment to realize who it was.

"Eclipsepaw, you nearly scared me to death!"

"Sorry! We are leaving, so get your lazy self up!" I groaned as I sat up and gave him the meanest look I could manage, I didn't really want to leave the serine state I was in, half way between sleep and awake. I hauled myself upright and started out of the den; the black tom darted in front of me, his paws reaching full-length in front of him. That surprised me; he was a new apprentice and he was already full grown! I knew rescuing Heatherpaw would get us warrior names, and that was what we really wanted. I really wanted to be something other than Shadepaw; I was really getting tired of being an apprentice. My mentor couldn't even teach me anything new, because I already knew it all! What made me even more upset was that I spoke to Darkstar about it, and of course she said I had to wait, but Echopaw never even noticed! He acted like he didn't care, he never did!

"Hey, Eclipsepaw! I'm going to go check up on Briarpelt, so you go on, I'll meet you there!" I mewed to him, hoping he could hear me, as I padded to the small den. Silentpaw's den was small, smaller than it should be, but Icestream had been nice enough to make it for her, so I wouldn't complain. Silentpaw's den was inside the main Medicine cat den, she had told Icestream that being in the direct way of the wind was making her sick, so Icestream made her a small little den in the wall. Of course that wasn't why Silentpaw kept getting sick, it was because she felt so guilty about her parents she had made herself sick. I keep telling her it isn't her fault, but she doesn't listen, she never has listened to anyone. Not ever herself.

I padded to the small den, making sure that I didn't disturb the brown and black she-cat as she lay sleeping on a make-shift nest. Silentpaw says that she will be okay, the fall was enough to kill her, but she landed in a way that her left leg took most of the impact. Ever since she fell though, nobody has asked to see if Briarpelt can continue her warriorship, mostly because everyone is scared of the new bloodthirsty, revengeful, grudge-holding Darkstar. To me, she is the same cat, and she had already had to live through losing her brother, and parents. Darkstar is just an example of what happens when you push a cat to the edge. I really hoped that Briarpelt was going to be okay, I already knew her leg was broken, but that was all. Silentpaw wouldn't tell me, she didn't tell me a lot of things.

I stared into the small den, watching the gray and black she-cat. I didn't want to wake her, but I truly wanted to tell her goodbye. I knew I wasn't going to come back alive, the chances of Echopaw, Redpaw, Russetpaw, Eclipsepaw, and I actually defeating a full clan in order to get Heatherpaw back when Starclan themselves were against me were one to a thousand. I wanted to survive, truly I did, but I'm afraid that I won't. I will not return here with my head held high. I will never see Silentpaw again; it was the absolutely worst way to go. Having Echopaw 'understand' about Silentpaw and I was too lucky, too nice. Starclan was just going to make my last few days memorable. They wanted to let me have everything I wanted and then snatch it away from me as they watched me die. I really don't want to die.

I stared at her, watching her breath turn to fog in the cold night, now that I thought about it. Dying might not be so bad. I practically slapped myself for thinking that. Dying would be terrible, painful, it would be my worst nightmare come to get me. I didn't even want to think about it. I took one last look at her, watching as her tail flicked to side. I have given up so much for her, I gave up practically everything. I had quit flirting, well actually I just quit talking to all the she-cats, I had to hunt for her, and help her with her fighting skills, She had even begged me to not tell Echopaw, and then sort of got upset when I told her I had to because he was my best friend.

Slowly I padded out of the den, refusing to look back; I stared at the entrance praying it was going to be an easy death. I looked away from a puddle; I wouldn't watch myself _choose _to die, to leave everything I had ever had. I wouldn't second guess it, mostly because if I didn't die, then Silentpaw would, and there was no way I was going to let that happen. I already knew how it would happen; it would be an accident, Starclan couldn't another cat suffer for my… Mistake. I would tell them I forgave them, that it wasn't their fault and they should continue living. Before I knew it I was flying through the pines, inhaling the smell of pine. It was the last time I would ever smell the lush pines and hear the quiet songs from the birds. Now it seemed that the birds happy songs had turned sad, depressed, and even forbidding like they were singing them for me. My throat was beginning to close up, I could barely breathe, I stared up at the sky, but it had become blurry. I could feel my lips tremble as I shook the sadness away, this was my choice, I had to do this for Silentpaw, I had to give up. I took a forced step, making my paws move again until I back to running through the forest. It wasn't fair, I was still an apprentice, I shouldn't have to face this kind of stuff yet. I'm not supposed to fall in love with anyone yet. I was fighting with myself, my survival instinct with my willpower to keep her alive. I could feel the fight intensify, I could barely see where I was going anymore, my paws had stopped, one was facing toward Thunderclan, and the other toward my camp. I could hear the faint rushing of the stream nearby. Finally I collapsed. What right did Starclan have to decide my fate, which was the whole point, they didn't have _any _right.

"Shadepaw? Is that you?" I heard Redpaw's voice, and then Streampaw's voice came faintly from my side.

"Shadepaw are you okay?" She asked me, I nodded once, looking at Echopaw, praying he could tell, hoping he could help me. I needed some sense knocked back into me, how stupid did I have to be to question Starclan's authority over me?

"Lets go." Echopaw's voice rang across the small clearing by the trickling stream. I was wondering if Streampaw had accidently jumped into the water or if Russetpaw had pushed her when she pulled me off the ground. She even smiled at me, she never smiles at me, I looked at the sky, waiting for some sign of it about to come crashing down, and then looked at the ground for any warning of it opening up and swallowing us whole. She laughed, like she knew what I was thinking, and then she padded past me to stand by Russetpaw. It hurt my heart to watch those two; I could feel Redpaw's pain as he watched the two. He wanted his brother back, mostly because Russetpaw had to grow up a little and Redpaw didn't want to grow up yet. I understood that completely, I hadn't wanted to grow up, I wanted to stay as myself, but I did it anyways for her. Russetpaw had no problem with it, he was getting bored anyways it had seemed, even though he would always be an apprentice at heart. All I could do was follow; I couldn't make my paws do anything. I felt so useless, but I couldn't do anything. I knew I would eventually give up, let myself go. I didn't want to though; I wanted to stay here with my friends. I couldn't let Silentpaw die, I wouldn't let that happen.

Eventually we were waiting at the camp entrance, crouched down so no one would see us. I wanted to tell them to just forget it, but then Heatherpaw would be stuck there. I didn't want to leave Heatherpaw, but I also didn't want to die. I seriously wanted to live; it wasn't like I thought about what would happen if we decided we loved each other. I can't help that!

"Shadepaw, are you ready?" Echopaw asked, giving me a worried look, I nodded once, and he slowly stared down the hill. I knew he was going to try sneaking around to get her, but this was going to end in a fight. I took a deep breath and stared down the hill, Heatherpaw was sitting in the middle, a strange look cat circled her. She smiled at us, but the cat continued to circle her. I paused, looking at Echopaw, but he didn't seem to be bothered. None of them did, and then the cat looked at me. Its sleek tabby fur was glowing in the moonlight, its amber eyes locked on me and it disappeared.

"Heatherpaw, come on!" Echopaw hissed at her, she looked at him with sad eyes, and mouthed something. After a few moments I felt my heart stop as I finally understood her words; it's a trap.

"ATTACK!" The loud words rang across the clearing, I felt my claws dig into the ground as I lunged for her, knocking her out of the way just before the big tabby jumped at her, it gave me an angry look before it disintegrated again. I stared at the empty air in front of me before I was knocked to the ground, a big blue-gray she-cat and a gray and black tom were standing were I once stood. The tom lunged at me, and I kicked out which threw him half across the clearing. Echopaw slammed into the she-cat and pulled me off the ground.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, "Your off your game!"

"I'm going to die Echopaw! I have to!" I yowled over the screeching cats, Echopaw stared at me with a angry and sad look.

"Don't you say that Shadepaw! Don't you even think that!"

"I'm breaking the code, think about it, if I don't die than she will!" I yowled, the tears returning as he stared to say something but was yanked away from me by a big long-haired white tom. We both threw him across the clearing. Suddenly we were both attacked, and were forced away from each other. I stared at him, and then looked up at my attacker, and I was very surprised to see who it was. I couldn't win against the Thunderclan deputy, I looked back at Echopaw to see Bramblestar attacking him. It surprised me that two cats from such a merciful clan would team up against two apprentices, are we really that good? I smiled at the thought and the golden she cat stared at me, and then bit into my neck. I could feel the blood pouring from my wound. I swiped across her face, catching her muzzle quickly. She stumbled backward, dazed. I took the opportunity to fly at her, ignore the stabbing pain in my neck. I threw her back into a den, collapsing it almost instantly. One of the apprentice's gave me an Oh-thank-you-so-much-I-really-wanted-to-spend-the-next-few-days-fixing-that look, and I almost laughed. Once the deputy recovered, she was running at me again, but thanks to my long legs I managed to jump over her, she then stumbled over. Suddenly my legs collapsed under me, and the edges of my vision darkened. I could hardly move, she smiled and stared circling me. I closed my eyes, this was it. I was going to die. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on the memory of the sleeping Silentpaw.

"Shadepaw!" Echopaw yowled, I opened my eyes as Honeyfeather flew at me, knocking me over, but instead of watching her bit me, I hit her in the head with my own head, and it hurt. That's something I never plan on doing again. She stumbled backward as I lunged for her. Catching her shoulder with my teeth and I heard the ripping sound as her skin peeled back. She screamed and the entire clearing paused as I backed away from her. She gave me a begging look, I looked around for a medicine cat, I saw someone holding some leaves. She dropped them as she stared at Honeyfeather. Finally I recognized the cat as Watersong, she stared at her. Like she wanted to help, but should couldn't.

"Watersong!" Bramblestar's raspy yowl echoed through the clearing, but she didn't move. A white and brown tom lunged at her, yowling in her face. I watched as Heatherpaw jolted across the clearing at the tom, knocking him all the way into one of the stone walls of the camp.

"Watersong….Help…. Please…." That was all Honeyfeather managed to say before the blue-gray she-cat started toward her. I backed away, and then was slammed into one of the walls. I felt so light headed, I could hardly barely put a paw up to defend myself.

"You! Who are you?!" I heard Bramblestar's angry voice in my ear; I could only manage to form part of a sentence.

"Shadepaw Apprentice of Shadow-" I couldn't finish, I could make myself form the words, all I could do was stare fearfully into the leader's amber eyes. It was then I understood who the cat who tried to kill Heatherpaw was. Tigerstar.

"Brambleclaw! You put that apprentice down right now!" I blinked in disbelief; _Brambleclaw_ gently sat me down and turned to his ancient mate. She gave him a disappointed look, "He is just an apprentice."

"But he tried to kill Honeyfeather!" He argued she shook her head.

"I do believe she did start it. The apprentice, Shadepaw, was defending himself." Then she looked at all of us, "They are all apprentices, brave, brave little apprentices."

Bramblestar gave her a sad look, Squirrelflight looked so… out of it.

"You may all go. Take your Heaherpaw with you; I do believe she has taught us much." Heatherpaw ran to her whispering something and she ginger she-cat smiled at her before she licked her ear. Heatherpaw ran back to the top of the hollow. Russetpaw and Redpaw took me up the hill and tried to drag me back to camp, but they couldn't. So instead I leaned on their shoulders for support. When we finally made it home, the sun was rising. Several cats greeted us, Silentpaw had ran to me, and she tried to patch me up, and she cried a little while she did.

"Shadepaw, Echopaw, Redpaw, Russetpaw, and Streampaw. You went against the rules-" Darkstar and Wolfheart stared at us with disapproving eyes.

"You were leaving her there for dead!" Redpaw interrupted, we all held the twos gaze proudly.

"You where never going to get her." Echopaw stated, looking at me.

"I had to fight of the deputy to get her back, and if you even so think about exiling us or stalling our warrior ceremony you better believe that _everyone _will know about it." I growled at them, and I knew that it was out of line, but I just had a really bad night. She stared at me, and then nodded.

"You are right, actually, instead of stalling your ceremony, how about we have your ceremony at dusk?"  
Darkstar smiled, and we all nodded, but we continued look at her with proud eyes. Suddenly I was dragged to the medicine cat den, as Silentpaw started putting cobwebs and stuff on my neck.

"You know that would make an awesome scar." I mewed trying to see the gash in my throat.

"I was worried sick about you!" She mewed angrily, harshly pressing some weird looking plant to my throat.

"That's good." I muttered, smiling at her, "You're going to end up worrying a lot then. I'm training to be a warrior, remember."

"You think you're so funny! You could have died, you understand that right?!"

"Calm down, will you. You're going to make yourself sick again." I whispered, staring up at her. She smiled back.

Starclan didn't control me, I controlled me. Because I control me, and Starclan has no right to think they can.


	19. Guilt

**Chapter 18  
Guilt  
Frost's POV**

I watched as the eldest kits still in the nest slept, their small chest rising and falling with the intake of air. These kits were Music's latest litter, and she had already named them, we just didn't call them by their real names around Ace or Saffron. The abnormally small one, which was black and white, was Holly. Music never told me her reasoning behind the name, but every time she said it, her eyes looked far away. The gray one with the small white tipped tail was Ash, Coal named that one; he said it was in honor of a previous litter, a litter of one, which the only kit had died. The two were both she-cats, young and lithe, untouched by Ace's rules and Saffron's lies. It hurt me to think of the peaceful sisters as battle-ready, blood-thirsty killers. Music felt the same way, anyone who looked at her could tell she missed her 'clan', but she stayed for several reasons; one, for her kits, two, because Coal wouldn't join Thunderclan, and three, because she had done something to terrible for them to take her back.

"You look tired, young one." Leaf, an extremely beautiful she-cat with a black dappled golden pelt, smiled up at me. She was still young, and she didn't want to be a Kit-bearer, but one of the Rouge code rules is that Ace, or the leader, will put you in your rightful position. Leaf didn't want to be a kit-bearer; she didn't even have a mate. There was also another rule; if she didn't have a mate two moons after the youngest kits leave the nest, she will be 'executed'. In other words, Saffron gets kill her. This wasn't exactly the worst thing, she had until Milkshake's kit, Cream Stripe, was three moons old, and he was only one. I nodded to Leaf, and ever so quietly backed out of the den.

"Hey there, trainee!" Dragon called, he had been this way since he passed his test; he just hadn't been taken away yet, out to the forest. That was going to end his little ego trip. I really do feel bad for him, honestly. I don't ever plan on going out, but I don't think that will go over well.

"Alright, Frost. Your brother, two minutes younger than you, has already taken the test. He must wait for you before he can out to the forest, and you know what that means!" I gulped, recognizing Ace's voice. It was my assessment time, that was the one rule I had forgotten, the youngest cannot go into the forest without it's eldest litter mate. I could feel myself shaking. I didn't want to have to take on all my mentors at once, I wasn't so sure I could handle it!

No, I was sure I couldn't. I wouldn't make it passed this, I was just as experienced as any other trainee, but I wasn't ready to take on seven different, highly skilled rogues. I gasped as someone hurled me across the small clearing. I could feel the sticky blood pouring from my back, and with a small squeak I shoved myself to my paws. Dragon rolled his eyes and turned away from me, and I lunged at my attacker, knocking him off his paws and into my brother. I snickered at this; it was quiet amusing to see Dragon stumble and try to recover coolly. Snatch, the one who had attacked me, pelted at me with claws out stretched. I dodged him swiftly, only to be knocked over by Autumn, who had snuck up behind me. I snarled at her, and she recoiled a little, but enough to give me some leeway. I slapped her across the face, claws sheathed. I could feel the hot tears threaten to betray me as Autumn's claws ripped across my skin; I threw her off of me, feeling power growing in my body. I continued fighting my mentors until all seven were circling me; the climax of the entire fight. At this point I knew I could take them, every fiber of my being knew that, Coal was the first to come at me, the others followed quickly. Suddenly the power disappeared from me, and I felt small and defenseless; this was it, I was dead. Before I knew it I was on the ground, pinned by Coal and Autumn while Feather and Shackle clawed my stomach. I saw Ace's eyes turn sad; he knew my time was up, too. I slowly raised a puny paw toward one of my only friendly mentors, Bullet. A tear trickled down her pretty golden fur, and that was something I had always desired; beauty. I quickly knocked Feather in the head with my paw, stunning her briefly, yet briefly enough to give me time to survive. I shot up, throwing Ember across the camp, River along with him. I growled at them, a new found energy pumping threw my veins, I could feel the ambition waver a little as I wondered if I would survive, but I knew I had to make it. Something told me that cats would die if I didn't. A strange tabby cat with stars in her fur was staring at me, and then it disappeared. Ace nodded, walking up to with an approving smile. _Oh great. I get to leave now._ I thought to myself. Something hard hit me in the head; I felt my consciousness fall under the black blanket of sleep.

-----

I lifted my head off the dark green grass; the sound of chirping birds slowly drowning out the quick thumping of my heart. I looked around, knowing before I even saw the endless green that this was where I was supposed to start my test. I felt my entire body shake from the freezing winter air, and from the position of the sun, it was around six o'clock. My fur was long, but it only protected me from the thick snowy blanket to a certain degree. I agitated me that they had left me in the hardest part of the year to fend for myself. I looked around for any sign of my brother. There was a small cloud of smoke rising from the trees to my left. Slowly, I calculated the chances of it being humans, and then decided that there was almost no chance that humans would be out in this weather. I walked continuously for at least a solid hour, maybe more, before I came to a small stream. I gazed down into the water, it's crystal clear water stirred only when a leaf landed in it. The ripples stretched out; stronger in the beginning, but they grew weaker and some even faded before they reached the edge. I looked around, noting that there were no tree's anywhere near the stream, but it was possible it had been carried from the forest with the smoke. My paws were beginning to become much heavier and my eyelids began to droop. I stared at the tree line; it was another good hour before I reached the edge, and possibly more before I got to the smoke. I looked back down at the water, but instead of a white cat with a black patch on her right eye there was a small, tabby she-cat with intense amber eyes. The cat was oddly familiar, but I was certain I had never met her, and her eyes held more than intensity, they held many emotions: Fear, anguish, sadness, betrayal, and the last emotion was harder to decipher. It was something I had never saw before, yet I saw it every day.

This emotion was something I saw every time Music told me a story of her past, when Dusk had watched Bandanna almost die in his assessment and he knew there was nothing he could do, when Ace told me that my mother was dead and that he didn't know who my father was, and when Autumn had lost her only kit to starvation. Maybe I never saw it because this emotion was embedded in my life; my entire world revolved around it. I had to deal with it once, when my true brother, not an adopted one like Dragon, died. It was so long ago I felt foolish even thinking about it. It was an early winter night, and the snow was piled on the ground so high it served as a camp barrier. My brother, Jonas, and I were on a quick hunt, hoping we could bring something back to impress Ace. How foolish we were to even _want _to impress him; how foolish I was to be so daring. I had climbed up on rock that dangled above a river which was frozen solid. Jonas had climbed up with me, and the rock snapped in two. I only had a split second to decide whether to save my brother, or myself. On instinct I jumped, leaving my brother to fall to his death. I will always regret watching him stare at me with this absolute horror-struck face. The thought brought tears to my eyes. Maybe he is the reason I stayed here all these months, maybe I thought by making myself miserable I was making it up to him, or maybe I thought I didn't deserve any better. I was more familiar with this feeling than anyone else on earth, but I was naïve to the feeling.

My entire life I had saw the effects this had on cats, but I had never fully experienced it. I had heard the cries of those who suffered from it, but I hadn't listened. I had watched the grief roll off of ones who suffered, but I had looked the other way. Those cats overcame the feeling; though, I had pushed it away, avoided having to deal with it. When Jonas had looked into my eyes as he plummeted to his death; I had looked away from him. I had spent my life running, and never stopped to face the music, or smell the roses. I had taken the road that most traveled, and turned away from the road less traveled by. I had laughed at others instead of walking in their paws. I had gone with what was easiest, and many thought I had a successful life, but I didn't. I had thrown guilt to the wind and waved as it passed. I had stayed with my comfort zone and passed up embracing life. I was the complete opposite of my brother, he would have made me do all of the things I hadn't did, he would have made me enjoy life while it was still young. That was what I had always been funning from, it was the reason I had never left Ace's group. I was running from my brother; from my life. I had taken what was easiest and just ran as fast as I could and I never looked back. Even when my brother was lying broken on the frozen river, with his heart still beating, and his eyes still following me, I had just ran. It was entirely my fault that my brother was dead. It was entirely my fault that Jonas never saw the light of day, that he never felt the sun warm his fur. I had taken my life and ran with it, even though my stupidity had cost him his.

I have many things I am certain of. One, I hate the clans and anyone in them. Two, I had killed my brother. Three, I was more dead than I was alive. And four, Jonas deserved to be in whatever kind of place there was for us after we passed on, and that I deserved to go where ever murders go. The last one I was absolutely sure of. True, I don't believe in 'Starclan' or 'The Dark Forest', but I do believe that there is something out there waiting for us, I just wish I knew what it was.


End file.
